The Blink of an Eye
by Jillianna'sOcean
Summary: "It had been thirteen hours, but it felt like it had happened in the blink of an eye." Jack and Rose begin their lives in America, enduring hardships and change, realizing that it's true—life can change in the Blink of an Eye. Rated T for now... M later.
1. The Blink of an Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic, Jack, Rose, Cal, Ruth, etc., etc… They all belong to their rightful owners.**

**~Jillianna**

It had been thirteen hours. It had been thirteen hours since she'd first felt his lips on hers on the bow of the RMS Titanic; twelve since he'd drawn her naked. They had been chased to the bowels of the ship eleven hours ago; they had made love in the back seat of a Renault nine hours ago. They had danced giddily on the boat deck eight hours ago. It had been seven hours since the ship hit an iceberg, six hours since she almost climbed into a lifeboat, and five hours since she'd let go of his hand. She had told herself, in a state of delirium four hours ago, that he had been alive, all the while being rocked back and fourth like a baby in a crib. Three hours ago, a ship's silhouette dotted the horizon as a green flare blinded her eyes. It had been two hours since she climbed aboard the savior ship; one hour since she'd been handed a cup of steaming tea to drink and warm her hands and sat down where she sat now, on a cold wooden bench on the deck. She had been lost in her own thoughts since then, replaying the last thirteen hours in her mind, over and over again.

It had been thirteen hours, but it felt like it had happened in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

The previous day had been a long one. Perhaps the longest in Rose DeWitt Bukater's life. But, no: Rose DeWitt Bukater had died. She had been dead for thirteen… almost fourteen hours, now. All that was left now was Rose Dawson, a lonely widow who had narrowly escaped the greatest ocean disaster of all time with her life. What more could she want? Jack, for one.

He was supposed to be here with her. She had told him she'd get off the ship with him when they reached New York. Well, she had gotten off the ship with him, just not necessarily as planned.

The previous night had been horrific—one Rose was sure she wouldn't soon forget. She had not only lost her lover, but also herself. Though she was a new woman, a reborn one, she was alone. Her life was changed forever. She wasn't sure how she would live on all alone. Pre-Titanic, she hadn't been able to get dressed by herself… How would she manage now?

She would have to learn. It wouldn't be easy, and she would have to work hard to get it right. But she would do it… she was sure. She couldn't let Jack down now. It was his dying wish that she live on, so she'd find a way to make it work. She'd find a way to make it count.

With or without Jack, she'd have to go on.

But without would be harder.

During her first hours on the _Carpathia_, Rose wasn't sure if she was now in Heaven or Hell.

_She was free of Cal._ **She had almost died. **_She could do whatever she wanted without having to worry._ **She had just lived through possibly the worst disaster in all history.**_ She was alive._ **Her lover was dead**.

That did it. She was living in Hell.

Without Jack, she was in Hell. This wasn't nearly as bad as having to live with Cal and her mother like a puppet: _Do this, say this, think this… _She would have rather lived an entire life doing whatever Cal and her mother told her… Anything would have been better and more bearable than Jack's death.

_Everything happens for a reason…_ she told herself, swallowing hard. _Then what's the reason Jack died?_ her mind fought back and she frowned at herself. _Don't think like that,_ she commanded, blinking hard and staring out into the ocean that lay before her. _You can't think like that… Then why is he dead? I deserve to know… I deserve his love… After all I've been through, I deserve…_ She knew wanted to finish the thought. But wishful thinking would get her nowhere.

Jack was dead. She was alive. She would live on. Jack would remain dead. That's how her life would play out. And she'd just have to work with the cards she was dealt.

After mulling these thoughts over in her head for hours, she gently placed the cold and untouched tea down on the floor next to the bench. _It's nearly noon…_ she thought, half deliriously, as she lay down on the cold, hard bench, unaware of what was going on around her. She didn't even realize her eyes were closed when she fell into a restless sleep…

**Sorry if this has been a bit disappointing so far… but I pinky-swear that the good stuff is coming up in the next chapter—I PROMISE!**

**~Jillianna**


	3. Chapter 3

_His lips were on hers. He tasted like rain and cigarettes—in a good way, though… If there was possibly a good way to taste cigarettes mixed with rain, he was it. She felt one of his hands slide from her neck down to her lower back, the other hand sliding from her pale cheek to her vibrantly colored mess of hair. She felt her hands on his neck, felt his soft skin. He was cold. Too cold._

_Trying to ignore his dropping temperature, she tried to focus on his taste… His wonderful, wonderful taste…_

_Suddenly, her eyes were open. He was dead. His eyes were closed gently and his lips were blue. His skin was a pasty white. She screamed. Or at least tried to. All her breath was sucked out of her lungs. She clawed at his neck, trying to pull her lips from his so she could breath. It was no use and soon, her sight blacked out, the feeling faded and the taste was gone._

_Was she dead? Far from it._

_Or maybe she was. Now, at least, she was in Heaven…_

_She felt his hot body press against her skin and she shuddered out of pure contentment. His skin felt so wonderful on hers. His lips were on hers again and this time, when she saw his face, it was beautiful. He wasn't dead. He was living and breathing and smiling at her through his eyes and laughing with her through their kiss._

_And then his voice was in her ear._

_Rose…Rose, Rose, Rose… You're alive…_

Cal looked around at all of the broken souls that surrounded him. In reality, those in third class didn't look that much different than those in first. They were all broken, all hurting, all missing someone. Despite everything around him, though, he felt that he was broken more than all the others. His pain was the worst—He missed her the most.

_Rose_. He had trouble swallowing as his eyes scanned all of the bodies. There weren't that many who had lived… Perhaps Rose was one of them?

A flash of red caught his attention. "Rose?" he called, pushing past several others to get to her. She was lying on a bench, her face covered by her hands. "Rose, Rose, Rose!" He next to her now, his body hovering over her frail figure. "You're alive…" he breathed, crouching down next to her, "You're…"

She shifted, removing her hand from her dirt streaked face. A small smiled crept onto her lips as she tilted her face towards the sun. "I love you," she mouthed, the words not even a whisper. Cal began to reply, tell her how happy he was that she was alive and okay when she spoke again. "You should kiss me like that more often…" and then she showed him her teeth in a grin.

And Cal knew she wasn't talking to him.

"Sweetpea?" he sang through clenched teeth, trying unsuccessfully to mask his anger. "Darling, wake up, now." Rose's lips closed and her smile vanished. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly and rolled onto her stomach. The thick coat hampered her movements to some extent, but she still managed to get her arms in front of her face.

"Go away," she croaked into her arms. "Leave me alone." Cal harshly clapped his hand onto her shoulder, about to rip her arms away from her face, when he realized that violence had been getting him nowhere. When she was this defiant, at least. He had to break down her guard before he tried anything too rash.

"Sweetpea, you just wait right here, okay? I'm going to go and get you a nice warm cup of tea." Rose blinked hard into her sleeves, trying to stop to inevitable tears. "I don't want tea. Please go away."

His fist tightened involuntarily, but this time he managed to mask his voice and put on a gentle, caring tone. "Just wait here… I'll be right back." He left here there lying on the bench alone. And she began to cry.

Rose would do whatever it took to stay away from Cal and make Jack's death worthwhile. He had died for her, hadn't he? So she could live the life she wanted, right? A small smile crept onto her lips as she closed her eyes, remembering him.

Suddenly, Cal's hand was on the back of her head. As a gut reaction to get rid of him, she screamed. Loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is where it should start to get goooood. Yupp.**

**Disclaimer: First Chapter.**

The hand instantly retreated at the sound of Rose's piercing scream. She sat up, still screaming, her eyes closed tightly and her hands clasped over her ears. She wasn't able to tell that all else had gone silent and that two uniformed men were instantly at her side.

"Sir!" one of the men yelled over Rose's scream as Jack sat down next to her, trying to get her to open her eyes and look at him. "Sir!" the man yelled at Jack again. "What?" he snapped, glaring at them as he took Rose's head in his arms and brought it to his chest. She thrashed against him, pounding on his chest with her closed fists. "Get off of me! Leave me alone! Go away!"

One of the uniformed men attempted to pull Jack's arms off of Rose as she shouted, but he twisted his body, pulling away from the man. Putting his hands up in defense, the first man shouted something to the other man, who ran off upon hearing his words. "Rose!" Jack yelled, trying to pull her hands away from her ears. "Look at me!" Her scream died down momentarily as she went to take a breath and Jack took the opportunity to turn her head to look at his face.

Rose's eyes shot open and went wide with shock as she looked at his face. "Jack…" she whispered, falling back onto his chest, grinning wildly. "Are you real? You're really alive?" Jack draped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest and let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, two of the ship's officers along with the two uniformed men were there, one of them grabbing Rose and pulling her away from Jack and the other three tackling Jack to the bench to hold his arms behind his back.

"No! Let him go! Let him… No!" Rose cried hysterically, trying to breath free of the officer's grasp. Jack stumbled as three sets of hands tried to hoist him up and pull him in different directions and he fell to the ground. "What're you doing?" he grunted, trying to stand up, again. "Quiet, you!" one of the men yelled, twisting his arm. Jack gasped in pain.

"Look, 'ere!" one of the other men yelled, his accent so heavy, it was almost hard to understand him. "E's already got 'imself a pair of 'cuffs!" The other three men laughed as Rose finally broke free of the officer's grasp. She was suddenly at Jack's side, desperately clutching at his shirt. "What are you doing?"

The man with the heavy accent looked utterly confused. "Was this man not just assaulting ya', missus?" Rose's face flushed. "I… He… I was having a nightmare. I thought he was someone else." This time, it was the men's turn to blush. "Pardon us, miss," the officer who had been restraining her apologized, tipping his hat as the other's released Jack.

Jack put his arms around Rose as she glared at the men, giving them each a dirty stare before looking up at Jack. "No harm done, right?" he shrugged, smiling casually. Just as the couple was about to saunter off, arm-in-arm, Cal appeared, his own set of officer's following him.

"That's the man who robbed me!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Jack. Rose blanched, holding Jack tighter. "You've got to be kidding me…" he muttered as Cal's two men approached.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I may not update my other story for awhile, as this one seems to be doing a bit better… So, yeah… Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

"He didn't rob you, Cal, and we all know it." This came from Rose, who was still clutching at Jack's chest, trying to hold onto him as the officer's approached. Cal feigned surprise. "Oh, Sweetpea… I didn't see you there." Rose glared at him, pure hatred in her eyes. "You're a bastard," she growled and Jack tightened his grip on her. "Don't anger him," he warned, whispering in her ear.

The taller of the two officers frowned, stopping and putting his arm out to stop the other one as well. "Let's get both sides of the story…" he stated, turning to Cal, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. "This man stole, not only a precious diamond necklace from my possession, but also my fiancée." The shorter and seemingly younger officer stifled a laugh, earning a reprimanding slap from the back of the older officer's hand.

"And your perspective, miss?" the younger one asked, suddenly serious. "I left him and as revenge, he framed my beau. We don't even have the diamond. If you've got your hearts set of using those handcuffs, put them on him so he can't hurt us. He tried to shoot us on the _Titanic_."

This time, both of the officers scoffed before looking at Cal. "Is any of that true?" the older one asked. Cal sneered. "The man stole from me. My fiancée's a little distraught over last night. She tends to over exaggerate when she's distressed."

Rose laughed in spite of herself and Jack frowned, attempting to resolve a deal. "Look… we really don't need this and I don't have the diamond. Cal… can't we just settle something?" If he didn't know better, Jack could have sworn he saw a glimmer of hope in Cal's dark eyes. "Give her back and you can keep the diamond."

Jack sighed, exasperated. "Christ, you're thick… We don't have the diamond!" Cal glanced at Rose as she leaned her head back to rest on Jack's chest. "It's in the coat," he stated, turning to the officers. Furrowing his eyebrows, the older officer looked at Rose. "Your coat, ma'am?" Jack released her and helped her out of the coat.

"You can keep it," Rose spat as Jack handed it over. A shiver suddenly ran down her spine, causing her to shudder. Jack hugged her tightly, trying to keep her warm. After carefully searching the pockets, the officer only came up with several soaked and torn bank notes. No diamond.

He thrust the coat at Cal. "There's no diamond, sir." Cal stared at the coat in disbelief. "But… It was in here last night… I'm sure of it!" The younger officer's eyes widened. "Last night? Pardon me, sir, but if you're not aware, a ship sank last night. I'd imagine in all the commotion that if it wasn't stolen by someone else that it fell out. My guess is that the diamond's long-gone." Cal's nostrils flared as he glowered at Jack, Rose warm in his embrace.

"Well, aren't you at least going to search him?" he steamed and both officers scoffed. The older one spoke, this time. "Sir, the story's getting more unlikely by the minute. Even if he did have the diamond, my theory's the same—it's gone by now. In addition, there's no proof that there was a robbery… There aren't any witnesses and the only evidence is at the bottom of the ocean."

Rose shuddered again, this time out of painful remembrance more than cold. "Look," he concluded, shaking his head at Cal. "We'd love to help, but there's really nothing we can do. Leave this couple alone, now. They seem like nice enough people."

With that, the two officers nodded their farewells and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Cal to stare Jack down. "You bastard… I suppose you really do deserve each other. You're the perfect kind for a whore like her."

Jack's eyes inflated like balloons as he pushed Rose behind himself, as if to defend her. "You take that back," he warned, pointing his dirty finger in Cal's face. Cal swatted the hand away. "Or what? You'll attack me? You know what, just keep the whore." The words were barely out of his mouth before Jack had Cal knocked to the ground, pinning him down with the sheer weight of his body.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This one took me a while… I wrote it four times before I got all of the characters in nature and not acting irrational for how they were portrayed in the movie… I hope I stayed true to their character…**

**P.S. I decided to give her wish. :D**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one… :D**

"Take it back," Jack growled, pressing his forearm into Cal's throat as he released one solid punch to his cheekbone. A bruise welled up instantly as Cal attempted a smug smile. "She's. A. Whore." Jack's face turned red with his anger and his fist reeled back, about to let go of his anger on Cal when Rose curled her hand over Jack's.

"Jack, stop." He turned to look at her, eyes wide, to see an angry look on her face. "Don't sink to his level. He wants you to hurt him bad enough so he has something against you. Don't let him win."

She had a point. Jack rolled his body weight off of Cal before standing and turning to face Rose. "Rose… I…" She shook her head disappointedly, looking down, before making eye contact. She mouthed, "It's okay," before looking down at Cal as he tried to stand.

"Bastard," he muttered, smoothing his jacket and running his hands through his greasy black hair. He glared at Jack, stepping forward as if to intimidate him when Rose stepped forward. "Leave us alone, now, Cal." He looked taken aback for a moment before he took a step closer to Rose, his hand clenching into a fist.

Rose's expression didn't change. "Just because you had the nerve to hit me once in private doesn't mean that you'll do it again in public. You wouldn't. You don't have the balls." Cal seemed shocked for an instant before Jack grabbed Rose and pulled her back, squeezing her to his chest. "Be careful," he warned, and Rose wriggled free of his grasp.

She walked up to Cal, standing toe-to-toe with him and looked up at his swelling face. "Leave us alone." The words were laced with poison as she spat them at him before defiantly shoving him back. Finally, after an intense stare down, Cal turned and stalked off without so much as a glance behind him.

Jack enveloped Rose in a tight hug from behind burying his face in her mess of red hair. "Damn it, Rose… Why the Hell do you have to be so damned brave? You had me scared shitless." Rose's legs shook under her out of the sheer adrenaline that had just been running through her body. "I need to sit down," she muttered as her legs gave out, leaving Jack to hold her body weight.

He picked her up, suddenly, cradling her in his arms and carried her over to a bench where he sat down with her in his lap. "You're so brave," Jack whispered, staring down at her lovingly. "You have no idea how frightening that was…" she whispered back, her eyes blinking lazily, trying to stay focused on the features of his face in order to stay awake.

"Do you know that this is the first time we've been alone, together, since last night?" she asked sleepily. Jack grinned wildly. "I know." There were no other words needed between the two as the gazed at each other. Suddenly, Rose's eyes glazed over and she blinked tiredly.

"You must be exhausted…" Jack whispered, lifting a hand to stroke the matted hair out of Rose's porcelain face. She could only nod as her eyes fluttered closed. He planted a kiss on her nose as she drifted off into a finally peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: It just occurred to me that after spending a long duration of time in the freezing waters of the North Atlantic Ocean, both Jack and Rose MOST LIKELY would not have escaped unharmed… ah, well… Hope you're enjoying…**

**I would have updated sooner, but I spent the past few days sick in bed, with awesome storms that killed my internet connection. So. I've been thinking, writing and typing, just not posting. But here we are. :D**

**Sorry if this one's a bit long… I contemplated dividing up into two chapters but I realized that I'm already on Chapter Seven… Truth be told, I expected to be halfway done with the plotline by now… Oooops… XD**

**Disclaimer: First Chapter.**

Rose's eyes blinked open several hours later after a dreamless sleep. She gazed up at an already darkening sky and listened to the hushed sounds of cries, sobs and whispers. Something was against her body and it took her a moment to realize that she was still in Jack's arms, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She smiled to herself.

Yawning, she fidgeted slightly, causing Jack to look down at her. "You're awake," he stated simply, smiling. "Finally. I've been starving for the past few hours… Or at least I've been aware of being starving. Do you realize neither of us has had anything to eat since… Well I dunno about you, but I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

Rose smiled dreamily up at Jack. "Food would be nice. I haven't eaten since I was having tea with my mother around lunchtime, yesterday." Suddenly, she frowned. "Why didn't you get something while I was asleep?" Jack shrugged. "I didn't wanna leave you." Sitting up, she smiled again. "That's a good reason."

She stood from Jack's lap as he stood up behind her and took her hand. Together, they walked to the Mess Hall, past several stewardesses setting up cots and makeshift beds on the floor, where they each received a bowl of soup. Jack hungrily slurped his and it was gone in a matter of seconds. Rose, however, wasn't even eating as she twirled the spoon around in the broth, staring at it blankly.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed together. "Rose? You okay?" She glanced at him, one eyebrow raised as she gently leaned the spoon against the rim of the bowl. "I don't know, to be quite honest. I've never been without my mother or Cal or someone who would tell me what to do. Now, here I am, sitting with you, who would encourage me to do whatever my heart desired. I don't know how to react."

"Well, I could always start telling you what to do and put restrictions on everything, if you want." Jack's humor went unnoticed as Rose picked up her spoon again and began twirling it in the broth. "Rose, look at me." Rose did as she was told and for the first time, noticed the paleness of his skin, the dark purple bags under his eyes. His hair hung limply in his face and he was the epitome of a ghost… or at least what she imagined a ghost would look like.

She imagined she looked similar, as they had endured similar fates the previous night. "How did you survive?" she found herself asking without giving the question much thought and instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I just…" Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she glanced nervously at him, almost relieved to see a somewhat amused expression on his face.

"No, no. That was a good question. You don't have to be ashamed. After all we've been through, frankly I'm surprised something like that embarrasses you." Rose flushed again and looked down at her soup, finally finding it in her to be able to take a spoonful of the broth to her mouth.

Jack reached over and placed a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder. "I heard you calling my name and woke up when you were rolling off of the board. You musta been outta your mind, 'cause I kept calling your name but you didn't look at me. Then you started blowing that damned whistle and I couldn't hear anything. When the boat came, I helped them get you into it and then they reached down for me. It's nothing short of a miracle that we're both alive and walking around." He gave her a shy smile as she looked at him seriously.

"I don't remember any of that…" she confessed, once again leaning the spoon on the side of the bowl. "In fact, I remember calling you name and when you didn't answer, I let go of your hand and… I watched you…" She let out a loud sob and Jack's heart broke as he slid his hand around her back to hold her tightly as she latched onto him. "I watched you die," she cried, and he felt her hot tears on his chest.

He placed his other hand on the back of her head and let it get tangled in her wild mess of beautiful hair. "Oh, Rose, please stop crying. I didn't die. I'm here—I'll always be here… Forever and always. Never let go, remember?" He felt her nod and after a few minutes, she lifted her head. "I'm not hungry anymore. Do you want my soup?"

Jack almost readily jumped up to slurp the soup, but instead looked at Rose seriously. "You have to eat. It's almost seven and you haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours." Rose shot him a look of disdain. "I thought you wanted me to tell you what to do," he joked lightly and Rose forced a smile.

"I'm really tired. And you haven't slept in ages. Let's just go to sleep and I'll eat in the morning. I promise." Jack sighed, defeated, and stood reluctantly. "Fine. We need somewhere to sleep, though." Remembering the stewardesses they saw before, Rose led Jack over to the sea of cots and makeshift beds. She found a mattress with a blanket strewn carelessly over it and knelt to the floor to fix it. Finally, she lay down and looked up at Jack.

"And where do you suppose I'll sleep?" he asked, a lightness in his voice. Rose smiled and scooted over, patting the mattress in front of her. Jack gave her a disapproving look. "Rose, you're a woman. I'm a man. We're not married." Rose furrowed her brow. "And?" she prompted, resting her head on her arm as an improvised pillow. "I hardly think this is proper." He glanced around nervously to find no one even acknowledging him.

Rose let out a laugh. "Proper? I'm through with being proper. And besides, what if I can't sleep? What am I supposed to do?" Jack shifted his weight on his feet looking back down at Rose with a tied expression. "Then you come find me. Look, I'm not getting into that bed with you." Rose looked slightly offended. "After all we've been through? Jack, you promised me you'd always be here. Forever and always, remember?"

Jack frowned and unwillingly stepped over to the bed, sitting down on the edge to look at Rose. "I'll sit here until you fall asleep. But only until then. Then I'm going to find my own bed." Rose nodded innocently and pulled the covers up to her chin. "I love you, Jack," she whispered, staring at him. He grinned the grin that only he owned. "I love you too, Rose."

After what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, Rose's grand scheme fell into play as Jack lay down, claiming he was "Just resting." It was only a matter of moments after that when he fell asleep, his breathing becoming even and slow and his limbs all going limp. Rose smiled to herself and wrapped her body around his. Then she fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Damn… That was much longer than I expected… Sorry 'bout that… Hope you're enjoying. And quick note: I don't really have anything to fill the next days on Carpathia with, so I hope no one minds if I skipped straight to arriving in New York. I don't really want this to drag on forever… So lemme know whacha think so far. Thanks a ton. :D**

**~Jillianna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry, guys—I've had this one done for a while (actually, now I'm done up to Chapter Eleven…) but I just never got around to getting onto a computer and uploading it. Most of the comments and posts I've done for the last few weeks were on one of my brother's laptops or from my phone/iPod. However, I have been writing and have most of the rest of the story planned out… I've just got to put them into coherent sentences and post them. :-)**

**I hope no one minds too much, but I skipped ahead to their first night in New York instead of having several fluffy chapters that would get nowhere in the plot line. Enjoy. Reviews make me happy. :D**

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer: Chapter One.**

"Well, at least the damned White Star Line had enough decency to rent the survivors rooms," Jack mused as he entered the small two-bed hotel room. "I still don't think we should be sharing a room, though." Rose came up behind him, shaking her head and wrapped her arms around his midsection as she kicked the door closed behind them. "I don't see what the big deal is," she whispered in his ear, seductively, "After what we did on _Titanic_."

Jack tried to suppress his grin as he removed Rose's arms from his waist. "_I_ was raised a good Christian," he countered, putting on a stern face to hide his real feelings. "What happened on _Titanic_ was spur-of-the-moment." She walked by him innocently and looked up at him with big eyes. "Tonight could be spur-of-the-moment."

Rose sat down gently on the bed closest to the door and Jack lay down on the other one. "On a more serious note," he began, rolling onto his side to face her. "What're we going to do? Where are we gunna live? Do we even have any money?" Rose looked thoughtful for a moment before she lay down on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"We could drift. That answers all three—we won't have to worry about where we live or how much money we have." Jack scoffed, rolling back onto his back. "That's hardly the life you would want to lead. I couldn't take you to live like that. Do you know how many times I almost got killed?" "You're still alive, aren't you?" Rose countered instantly, gently closing her eyes.

"I'm sure I still own property in Wisconsin," he muttered, and Rose nearly picked up on it, her eyes shooting open. "What was that? Did you say something about Wisconsin?" She turned her head to look at him, pure excitement in her eyes. "No, I didn't say anything," he replied as his cheeks reddened, and he did his best to hide it. "Besides… I wouldn't wanna go live there." Rose frowned. "Well why not?" Jack rolled over to face the wall on the far side of the room.

He was silent. "Jack?" Rose asked, sitting up. He grunted in acknowledgement but still didn't move. "Jack, what's wrong?" "We could live in Maine," he said almost instantaneously, still not turning over. Rose arched her eyebrows and picked up on his change of topic. "Maine? What's in Maine?" Jack grunted, finally turning back over. "Lots of islands and ocean. It's nice and cold in the winter and not too hot in the summer." Rose winced and sighed.

"I don't particularly want to be near any body of water for a while, much less a cold body of water." Jack shrugged. "Okay. Well, we could always stay in New York, for a while." Rose nodded. "Sounds okay to me."

"Jack?" Rose said aloud, her voice almost terrifying in the pitch-black room. She blinked rapidly, trying to regain some vision, but it was no use. "Jack…" she said louder, pushing the covers back and sitting up. "Jack!" To her right, there was the sound of a muffled yell as something hit the floor, causing a loud thud to echo through the room. Rose sat motionless, too alarmed to move.

She gulped hard, finally finding her voice again. "Jack…?" she whispered and she heard something move in the room. "Rose?" A blinding light flashed on suddenly and Rose squinted to see Jack standing on the other side of his bed, one hand on the single lamp in the corner of the room, the other arm resting at his side.

His hair was everywhere and his blue eyes were bloodshot. The boxers he had worn to bed were wrinkled and he slouched where he stood. Rose almost laughed in spite of herself before Jack spoke again. "What? Is something wrong?" She pulled the bed sheets up to her neck, suddenly embarrassed. "I… I had a nightmare." Jack almost smiled, seeming somewhat relieved. He climbed over his bed and sat on the edge of Rose's.

"You're okay, though?" he asked lovingly, rubbing her leg through the sheets. She nodded very seriously, looking at him with wide eyes. "I thought that…" she cut off abruptly, looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you. I feel so stupid now."

A look of concern crossed Jack's face and he crawled over to where Rose sat on her bed. "Rose, don't. You were scared, but I'm here, remember?" He placed his arms gently around her body and she leaned into him, breathing in his scent. "I remember…" she whispered. Jack gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before climbing out of her bed and back into his own.

He reached for the lamp, about to turn it off, when he looked back at Rose. "Do you really wanna stay in New York?" he asked, tilting his head. Rose frowned at the spontaneity of the question. "Sure… Well I don't care. As long as you don't leave me and go back to France to be with your prostitutes." Jack let out a laugh before pretending to be offended. "I would never!" he cried, before turning out the light.

Neither spoke again until Rose once again heard Jack's easy and measured breathing, the gentle pace of sleep. "Goodnight, Jack," she whispered into the darkness. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I don't like this chapter very much. It's just how I wrote it that I don't like… Ah, well. Sorry, all.**

**Reviews are still welcome and appreciated. :D**

**Disclaimer on Chapter One.**

**~Jillianna**

The rest of the night was peaceful, and before Rose knew it, her mind was slowly coming to at the sound of the hotel's door slowly squeaking closed. She didn't open her eyes, but furrowed her brow as she felt something brush against her feet before feeling weight on her thighs, then stomach. Suddenly, she felt a pair of familiar hands on her shoulders and the taste of Jack's lips as he pressed them onto hers. For a moment, she thought she was still on the Carpathia.

Rose returned the kiss gratefully and allowed her eyes to lazily blink open as Jack pulled away. She was about to ask him where he'd gone when he broke into a grin that instantly silenced her. "Do you wanna leave New York?" he whispered and she sat up slightly, propping her body up on her elbows. "Sure… I mean, why not… What?" she shook her head, still frazzled from having had just woken up.

Jack's grin grew wider, if it was even possible. "I was just at the train station—they've got a train leaving in an hour that we're going to get on. So you need to get up now." Rose blinked twice. "Excuse me?" She sat up farther, pushing the covers down and looking around the room. Jack cocked his head, still looking at her as his eyebrows knitted together in mock frustration.

"We're gunna get on the next train outta here. I already bought the tickets. You just need to bathe and get dressed and then we'll be leaving." Rose looked at Jack entirely for the first time since she'd woken up. He was wearing the same ripped and tattered clothes he'd worn on the last night on _Titanic_. The buttons on his trousers were hanging on by the threads and one of the straps had been cut and the frayed fabric hung down to his knee.

"How'd you pay for the tickets?" she asked, finally throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing. Jack looked at the ground almost nervously and Rose couldn't tell if it was because she had asked him about his money or because she wore nothing more than a slip. "I still had ten dollars in my pocket," he whispered, and Rose grinned as she made her way across the room to the connected bathroom.

She stopped at the doorway, her hand on the doorframe and frowned at him. "Where are we going?" she asked and Jack only grinned. "Get ready. I'll wait here."

"You are the slowest person I've ever met!" Jack shouted as he hauled Rose to the train station, weaving in and out of the crowd on the sidewalk. Many stared at the odd pair running past them, but neither Jack nor Rose cared or noticed. "My feet hurt!" she called to him and he stopped instantly.

She was about to ask him what he was doing when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and he hoisted her into the air and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed loudly, causing several bystanders to stop and gape at them. Jack only ran faster.

Soon enough, though perhaps too soon in Rose's opinion, Jack placed her back on her feet and led her into the train station straight to the platform where a train was being loaded. "Tickets, please!" the conductor yelled in his booming voice, and Jack gratefully handed them over. The conductor smiled and nodded before tipping his hat and handing the tickets back.

"Enjoy the trip." Jack helped Rose aboard their berth and jumped in after her. "A berth? Where are we going that would take more than one night?" Jack sat on one of the beds, still not speaking. "A hint?" Rose pleaded, sitting next to him. Jack broke into another one of his famous grins. "You'll love it," was all he said.

**Sorry if it's not that great. Read the next one. I promise it's better.**

**~Jillianna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: In case you skipped the last chapter 'cause I told you I didn't like it, they basically just got on a train. Yeah. This one might be a bit cliché at parts, but I hope you like it a bit more… I do. :D**

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer: Chapter One**

**April 21****st****, 1912—9.00am**

For what seemed like the thousandth time in two days, Rose found herself hunched over the toilet in the bathroom of the train. The fact that they were bumping along across the country didn't exactly help the fact that she hadn't been feeling well. She and Jack had only been on the train for forty-eight hours and she still had yet to figure out where they were headed, except that it wouldn't take all to long to arrive in Jack's desired destination.

"Rose?" she heard Jack call from the other side of the door. He sounded concerned and Rose smiled in spite of herself. "Are you okay?" She lifted her head from the toilet and turned to the door, trying to sound as though she wasn't just emptying what little she had in her stomach.

"I'm fine," Rose called back before flushing and turning to unlock the door. She turned back to the sink and was almost surprised as the door opened. She washed her hands and tried to act calm.

Feeling hands wrap around her waist, Rose turned off the water, drying her hands on her dress and turned to Jack. "You don't look okay," he said instantly, as she forced a smile. He frowned and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I think you've got a fever… and you look a little green."

Rose tried to break free of his grip but he held onto her shoulders and cocked his head. "You weren't just throwing up, were you?" he asked, taking one of her cold hands in his own warm ones. "Your hands are shaking," he added before she had a chance to nod shyly. "I'm not feeling well," Rose whispered, leaning against him.

Before she knew it, Jack had carried her back to their berth and laid her on her bed. He stroked her face gently as her eyes blinked lazily. Suddenly, a thought struck him and he swallowed hard. Before he could stop himself, he heard words exiting his mouth.

"You don't think you're… pregnant, do you?" he choked out and Rose's eyes shot open. "What? No… no, of course not. What made you think that?" But secretly, she had been thinking the same thing. Jack looked away from her and Rose could have sworn she saw a look of forlorn cross over his face as it shadowed.

She reached out to touch his cheek and he grabbed her hand, caressing it gently. "My mother went through the same thing. She was about a month pregnant when she had morning sickness, I think, though." Rose frowned. "I thought you said you didn't have any siblings," she whispered, not wanting to upset him. "I didn't. I was going to, but then they died in that fire and…" Jack blinked hard and ran a hand through his hair, pulling away from Rose.

"But if you were pregnant, you'd only be about a week along, right?" Jack asked, trying hard to change the subject. He frowned suddenly, looking back at Rose. "Unless… he didn't, did he?" Rose almost smiled as Jack's concern and she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Don't worry, you were my first." Jack finally became himself again as he smiled.

"You were mine, too." This time, Rose smiled. After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes, Rose rolled onto her back, staring up the ceiling. "Jack, where are we going?" she asked, closing her eyes gently. Without even looking at him, Rose could hear the grin in his voice.

"Somewhere special. You'll never guess." Rose's eyes shot open as sudden realization hit her. "We're going to…" Jack tried to suppress his smile as Rose's excitement grew. "We're going to Santa Monica!" she cried sitting up suddenly and Jack's eyebrows rose in amusement. "Nope. Well, eventually, but not now." Disappointment flickered in her eyes as she leaned back against the wall. "You're confusing."

Jack shrugged before seating himself in the middle of the floor in the berth. "Thanks," he mumbled, crossing his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands. Rose shook her head and lay back down, placing her hands delicately on her stomach. She glanced at Jack, who appeared to be deep in thought as he frowned while staring at the wall.

"Jack?" she managed, finally working up the courage to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind since yesterday morning. He grunted in acknowledgement, still not peeling his eyes away from the wall. "What if… What if I _am_ pregnant?" she whispered, and Jack finally turned towards her, a small smile on his face. "Then I'll be the happiest man on the face of the Earth."

Rose allowed a smile to escape her lips in return, but too soon tears came to her eyes and she frowned. "What if we can't afford it, Jack? How are we going to manage? Where are we going to _live_?" Jack stood and walked over to Rose, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Rose, listen to me… Tears aren't going to solve anything. No one—especially you—should cry over something as trivial as money. I'll find a way."

She hugged him tightly and he let his fingers get tangled in her hair. "_We_'ll find a way," she whispered into his ear, and he grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hope you're enjoying so far! Just a little note: I've never lived in any American states besides New Jersey, Maine, Florida and New York (I'm an East Coaster…) so sorry if there are any inaccuracies when it comes to geographical and/or historical facts. I probably won't go into much detail about scenery, anyway… I hope no one minds. **

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer: Chapter One.**

The train pulled to a stop around four in the morning, April 22nd, three days after Jack and Rose boarded in New York City. Rose's sickness hadn't lessened and coming to a rumbling stop and being jerked awake during an already unmerciful sleep didn't necessarily help. She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her temples and wiping away the red hair that seemed glued to her face, due to the excess sweat that covered her body.

"Memphis, Tennessee!" the conductor yelled, pacing up and down the platform as Rose closed her eyes and willed the throbbing in her head to go away. "Memphis!" Jack sat up, stretching his arms before turning to look at Rose in the dim light. "Not feeling any better?" he whispered, feeling as though he had to speak quietly. She shook her head. "Worse, actually. What time is it?"

Jack looked around the berth before smiling. "If we arrived on time, it should be sometime around four in the morning. It is April 22nd, isn't it?" Rose nodded slowly before sudden realization hit her. "We're here?" Jack nodded, his grin growing as he stood and pulled on his trousers. "Memphis, Tennessee."

Rose frowned as she stood, utterly confused. "Memphis, Tennessee? Why Tennessee? Why so far south?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "I came here once when I was about eighteen… It seemed like a nice enough town. Besides… Don't you wanna see more of the world?" Rose shrugged. "As long as I'm with you."

"Good," Jack smiled before pulling on the shirt he'd worn every day for the past week and buttoning it up. Rose reluctantly picked up the dress she had lain on the foot of her bed and grimaced as she looked at it. "We need new clothes," she muttered, stepping into the dress and smoothing the wrinkles. She bunched up the skirt of the dress in her left hand, attempting to mask the several tears in the fabric.

Jack frowned before taking a look around their berth. "That's it, isn't it?" "I've never traveled so light in my entire life," Rose commented. Jack nodded. "Neither have I. I've always had my sketches with me." He held out his hand to Rose, who took it gratefully.

"Memphis!" the conductor shouted again, and Jack opened the door to their berth, jumping down before turning to help Rose out. She groaned quietly as her feet touched the ground and squeezed her eyes shut, willing away a wave of nausea. Jack put his lips to her forehead before leading her away from the train and out onto the street. "You should see a doctor," he told her, hugging her close to his body. "You've got a terrible fever."

Rose nodded, relying on Jack to keep her upright and moving forward. "But first, we're gunna find a bed and breakfast where we can stay and you're going to get some sleep." Rose grunted in agreement as she felt her stomach rise into her throat. This time, she couldn't will away the nausea as she dropped to her knees in the middle of the empty sidewalk, emptying her stomach onto the ground in front of her.

In an instant, Jack was kneeling next to her, holding her hair out of her face and rubbing her back gently. "You're okay," he whispered in her ear. "You're okay…" Rose swallowed hard and looked up at Jack. "Thank you," she whispered back.

Seeing that Rose didn't seem to want to stand, much less walk, Jack cradled her in his arms and began carrying her down the street. All the while, Rose tried to reason with herself that she wasn't pregnant.

It wasn't that she didn't want a baby; it was just that she and Jack were young, in love and unmarried. Wouldn't a child change all that?


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry if this wasn't what you expected, guys… ;-) … but it should be good otherwise. I hope this chapter clears things up.**

**But otherwise, enjoy. Reviews make me happy. (By the way—I couldn't think of a name for the new character I was gunna put in, so I went with something totally unoriginal.) :-)**

**This one's a LOT longer than the other chapters I've been posting… but yeah. Just go with it.**

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer: Chapter One.**

"Jack Dawson?" Jack turned at the sound of his name and stared at the tall, burly, brown-haired man walking towards him before realization hit. "Cameron James? You're still here?" Jack opened his arms to invite his old friend into a warm hug. "And I thought Jack Dawson was gone… Never to be seen again! Imagine what they'll say when I tell 'em you're back!" Jack grinned.

"So what're you doing back in Memphis?" Cameron asked as they began walking down the street again, side by side. "I, uh… Just got back from Europe and I wanted some familiar scenery." Cameron shook his head in disbelief. "Europe? Jack, is there anywhere you _haven't_ been?" Jack rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Well, I've never been to the moon, but I reckon I'll be the first to get there."

Cameron let out a loud cackle and Jack just grinned. After a few moments in a comfortable silence, Jack slowed his pace before coming to a stop. "You wouldn't happen to have the time, would you?" Cameron glanced at his watch. "Twelve forty-one. Why? You got somewhere to be?"

"Shit…" Jack muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Shit, shit, shit… Look, Cam, I'll catch you later." Without waiting for a reply, Jack took off down the street, full speed, headed for the doctor's office.

Her appointment had been over for seven minutes already, and Rose was growing restless sitting on the bench outside Dr. Joseph's office. She contemplated finding her way back to the inn they were staying at, but sheer dread of getting lost kept her glued to her seat. She didn't have to wait much longer, as soon she saw a man sprinting down the street in her direction.

"Rose," Jack gasped, completely out of breath as he sat next to her on the bench and held her hands in his own. Rose stifled giggles as Jack gasped for air, his face red and his hair hopelessly disheveled. "Well?" he breathed, obviously impatient. "I'm not pregnant," she stated simply. "Well, at least as far as Dr. Joseph can tell." Jack smiled briefly before a frown overtook his face. "What's wrong then? How come you're so sick?"

She shrugged. "He diagnosed me with bad traveling anxiety. He recommends that we don't travel too much. And he thinks the fever was just part of it." Jack leaned forward and wrapped Rose in his arms. "But you're okay otherwise...?" It was more of a statement than a question and Rose felt no need to respond. She smiled before pulling away. "And where were you that you had to run and still be ten minutes late?"

Jack grinned sheepishly. "I took a walk and caught up with an old friend. I had to run a mile to get here, though." Rose stood, taking Jack's hand in her own. "How much money do we have left?" she asked as they began walking and Jack pulled a wad of mangled bills out of his pocket. "Well, since we made that deal with the bed and breakfast, we don't have to worry about that cost…"

Rose had promised the owners that she'd clean the rooms after other paying tenants left and Jack said he'd do any outside work that needed to be done. The owners were grateful and allowed the couple to board, free of cost.

"And the train tickets were just over a dollar for the both of us… We've got at least eight dollars… why?" Rose shrugged. "We've been wearing the same clothes for a week now." A faraway look crossed her face as they kept walking. "It's only been a week? It's felt like a lifetime, already…" Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Here," he handed her six dollars from his pocket. "Take this and go buy a dress or two. I'm not quite sure how much lady's clothes are…" "Neither am I," Rose admitted sheepishly. Jack smiled at her as she accepted the money. "You can shop downtown while I go bathe. I'll find you somewhere on Beale in an hour, okay?" Rose nodded. "Sure."

Jack gave her a kiss goodbye before trotting off, leaving Rose in the middle of a bustling sidewalk.

"'Scuse me, Miss?" Rose turned to see a tall, muscular man, about thirty, jogging towards her. "Hi. I noticed you from across the street and wondered what a pretty girl such as yourself would be doing, sitting here all alone. Perhaps I could join you?" Rose smiled as politely as she could manage, somewhat irked by this man's bluntness. "Oh, no thank you, I'm just waiting for my husband. He should be back any minute."

The man smirked in a way that made Rose anxious. He sat down next to her on the bench facing the street. "I noticed that you don't have a wedding ring… Or engagement ring, for that matter. You're not really married are, you?"

Rose shifted uneasily in her seat. "I don't wear my engagement ring. As for my wedding ring, the diamond fell off and my husband went to the jeweler's to get it fixed. He should be back any moment, and I don't think he'd like a gentleman such as yourself slobbering all over me." "Slobbering? Please, don't flatter yourself." The man stood. "I'd leave too, if I were you. My husband won't be too happy." Putting his hands up defensively, the man shook his head. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, woman." Rose's eyes widened.

"Excuse me? Is that any way to talk to a lady?" The man shrugged as he walked away. "I guess we don't have to worry about that. I wasn't talking to a lady." Going against her hot temper, Rose turned her head and refused to look back at the rude man. _It doesn't matter… Not everyone has manners, like you were brought up believe._

"Hey, Jack!" Jack grinned and walked over to his Cameron who stood on a street corner. "Cameron, what're you up to?" Cameron snorted and nodded his head across the street. "That girl over there, sitting on that bench… she's beautiful, right?" Jack glanced across the street to see Rose sitting on a bench with two bags at her side watching the cars pass by in front of her. "Sure," Jack nodded, suppressing a grin.

"She's got some temper. I went over and tried to make a conversation with her and she starts going off about how her husband wouldn't be too happy if he saw me 'slobbering' all over her." Cameron huffed a breath. "What a priss." Jack stifled a laugh. "Sounds like it." A thought came to him, then.

"Cam… Wanna make a bet?" Cameron grinned pulling his wallet out of his pocket. "Why not?" "One dollar says I can get that girl to kiss me." Cameron let out a howl. "I'll bet you five you can't!" he cried, slapping his thigh. Jack let out a laugh. "Do you really wanna bet that much money?" Cameron pulled the five out of his wallet, still grinning like a fool. "I'll be right back," Jack called, running across the street.

Rose didn't see him at first, so Jack stood in front of her. "I need you to play along. Don't say anything, but just kiss me." Rose's eyebrows knitted together as she looked up at Jack, who glanced at Cameron to be sure he was watching the scene. Sure enough he was, an oversized grin plastered on his face.

"Okay," Rose whispered, standing to face Jack. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring all staring onlookers. Jack placed his hands delicately on her hips and leaned down to catch her lips as she wrapped one of her legs around his, still managing to keep her balance.

The kiss was deep and intense finally ending with their tongues meeting in Jack's mouth. Rose pulled away suddenly, leaving Jack's lips motionless, still caught in a position that hers would have easily fit into. "Care to explain, now?" she asked, a smile forming as Jack opened his eyes and took her arms from around his neck. "Thank you," he whispered, taking her hand. "Take your bags… I'll explain in a minute."

She looked at him skeptically but grabbed her bags and allowed him to lead her across the street. "Rose," Jack began, stopping in front of Cameron, whose mouth still hung open. "I'd like you to meet Cameron, a good friend of mine." Rose swallowed hard as her eyes inflated. "I… I… Well…" she stammered as Jack grinned like a fool. "And Cameron, this is my… Well, this is Rose."

It was Cameron's turn to speak, but as he opened and closed his mouth, no words came out. Finally, Rose was able to spit out, "I'm so sorry about earlier… I wasn't thinking. I'm not usually like that." Cameron grinned sheepishly. "It's quite alright… I should be apologizing, the way I insulted you…" "Well, now that we're all good friends, how about Rose and I mosey on home and cook some dinner. Cam, you still living on Beale?"

Cameron nodded, finally snapping out of his daze. "Yeah. Same house." "Alright then. We'll bring dinner, then. And we'll have a lovely evening." "Sure," Cameron agreed, and Rose just nodded, her cheeks still red with embarrassment. "See ya later, Cam," Jack called, taking Rose's hand. "It was nice meeting you," she said politely. "Pleasure's all mine," Cameron called as Jack and Rose began down the street.

**Author's Note: I do have dividers (so one would be able to tell when the scene changes) but for whatever reason, they haven't been appearing on the website when I post chapters… So any confusion as far as the plot line goes, just ask. :D**

**~Jillianna**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: M alert. Just a little, though. I've never really tried this before, so lemme know how I did…**

**And just a heads up: I'm going away for a few weeks on our annual family vacation… I'm not sure if there'll be internet access, but I'll bring my laptop just in case… And if there isn't I'll be sure to do plenty of writing… I'm already done with Chapter Fifteen… But I'll update as soon as I can!**

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer: Chapter One….**

Dinner with Cameron at his house had been comfortable, and Jack and Rose returned to their room just a few minutes after midnight. For the sake of their reputations, Jack had told the innkeepers that he and Rose were married. Much to Rose's pleasure and Jack's dismay, they had been sleeping in the same bed together. However, much to Rose's dismay and Jack's relief, nothing had inappropriate had gone on between the two, thanks to Jack's restraint.

"Hey Rose? Can I ask you something?" Jack was sitting on the hardwood floor, picking at a loose thread in his boxer shorts while Rose lay in the bed on her back under the covers. She turned on her side to look at him, frowning at his serious expression. "I was thinking a lot today… I know you only have four dresses and I only own two shirts and a pair of pants. So I was thinking, if you like it here, should I get a job? 'Cause we will need our own house after a while. Only if you wanna stay here, though."

Rose nodded thoughtfully. "I don't care where we stay. Memphis is great. But I don't want to buy a house just yet. I want to be able to pack up and leave whenever we want to, even if Dr. Joseph thinks we shouldn't travel much. But, if anywhere, I want to live in Santa Monica and-"

"Will you marry me?" Jack asked, cutting Rose off mid-sentence and getting up to rest on one knee in front of the bed. She was unable to form a complete thought, much less a word, as her mind spun. Jack took her hands in his as she sat up dangling her legs over the side of the bed. "Rose Dewitt Bukater Dawson, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" she whispered, kneeling down in front of him as he wrapped her in his arms. She kissed him feverishly, tangling her hands in his hair as his hands ran up and down her back. "I love you," he breathed into her hair, finally pulling away. "I love you, too, Jack Dawson," she whispered back. "But you've forgotten something. You're marrying a dead woman."

Jack grinned as Rose scooted back up to the bed. He followed, sitting up next to her. "Says who?" "All the newspapers," she replied, a know-it-all tone in her voice. Jack scoffed as his fingers found hers and they laced together. "Well, newspapers lie." It was Rose's turn to scoff. "Since when?" Jack waved his hand dismissively before scooting closer to Rose.

"Are you happy?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered as his warm breath tickled her face. "Ecstatic." She kissed his cheekbone lightly and Jack moaned quietly in surprise. He shifted his weight and rolled himself on top of Rose, propping himself up on his elbows. His hair hung down, gently brushing Rose's pale forehead and she grinned. "Jack Dawson isn't giving into temptation, is he?" she wondered aloud teasingly, lifting one of her legs so her foot would brush against him.

She heard his breath catch in his throat as he stared down at her, allowing one of his hands to find its way to her chest. "I was seduced," Jack muttered heavily before letting his head drop to the area between Rose's shoulder and her neck. "There's a difference." He snuggled his face into her, breathing in her scent. Her wonderful, wonderful scent…

"Do you want me?" she whispered in his ear, finally freeing her arms from where they'd been trapped between her body and Jack's. She managed to get her hands on the sides of his face and pull him away so she could look at him. He nodded very seriously, lust gleaming in his eyes. She'd seen this look once before, and only good memories were associated with it.

"Then take me," she whispered.

Jack and Rose got married in a quick ceremony the next day. They hadn't known enough people to invite, and even Cameron didn't know that they weren't married. According to Jack and Rose, they were happily married in England in January.

After the wedding, which consisted of Jack, Rose, a priest and his wife (who was also the organ player), Jack and Rose headed back to the inn where they gathered what little they had and made a quick stop on Beale Street to say goodbye to Cameron. He seemed a bit disappointed that the couple weren't staying longer, but bid them good luck in their travels.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's been a bit fast paced or not making sense… Any questions, just ask and yeah… I've finally gotten to the point where I wanted to be and after I get back home, updates should be coming Keep enjoying and reviews make me smile. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy guys! I'm back from vacation and I've managed to get all the way up to Chapter Twenty. Just so you know, it's getting really intense, now. **** I hope I didn't lose too many readers due to my long absence, but just leave a reply, let me know you're still reading. This chapter's a little short, but I promise I'll be uploading longer ones really soon. Thanks and enjoy!**

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer: Chapter One.**

_Mid-May, 1912_

"I don't get it… Where are you taking me?" Jack had Rose's hand and was leading her down a sandy path between the beach and a row of houses in a quiet Santa Monica neighborhood. "Oh! I know… We're walking down this lovely street, full of expensive houses that I think we could never afford so you can break the news to me that you've been a millionaire all along and I can pick out any house I like!" Rose pretended to sound excited, as though she actually believed what she had just said. "Ha. You'll see," he said, grinning before pulling her closer so he could wrap his arm around her.

"You enjoy being married to me, don't you, Mr. Dawson?" Rose leaned her head on Jack's shoulder as he scoffed. "What makes you say that, Mrs. Dawson?" Rose smiled to herself. "Well, seeing as though your hand is resting on my butt, and it probably wouldn't be if we weren't married, I'd say you're enjoying being able to call yourself my husband."

Without looking, Rose could tell Jack was blushing. "Well, your butt is my property, now that we're married. I feel entitled to rest my hand on it." Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Then I suppose all of your body is my property, then. I feel entitled to put my hands anywhere on your body, now."

Jack stopped short and Rose was suddenly aware of the beautiful ocean view in front of her. "It's beautiful," she breathed, reaching for the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist. She pulled it to her heart and listened to the crashing waves as the sun set over the horizon. "It _is _beautiful," Jack agreed, before turning Rose so that she faced the house they stood in front of.

"How would you like to watch it every night from this front porch?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her up a set of wooden steps. Brow furrowed, she hesitated. "I don't understand… and I don't think the owner of this beautiful house would want us on his front porch every night." Jack grinned, sitting down on the top step and pulling Rose into his lap. "I'm sure he won't mind…"

"Why, you know him?" she teased, readjusting her body so she straddled him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Jack's grin grew as he placed his hands delicately on her hips. "I _am_ him." Rose's eyes widened as she comprehended what he was saying. "You… _are_ him…? You mean… We…" Jack nodded, loving the expression on her face as she tried to piece together what he was saying.

A squeal of pure joy erupted from her throat as she pushed him back onto the deck, taking him off guard and kissing him wildly. "Are you serious? It's really ours? Really?" Jack laughed as he tried to sit back up, but Rose kept him pinned down to the wooden flooring with her hands pressed on his shoulders. "I didn't say _ours_—I just said that I own the house. I mean, if you'd like to live here, I'm sure I could work something out-"

"Jack Dawson!" she cried, moving her hands from his shoulders to the center of his chest. "You tell me right now that this is our house. To _live_ in." Jack laughed, finally finding the strength to sit back up. "Rose Dawson, this house belongs to you and I. On all of the official documents and everything." Rose looked up at the house behind him. "How did you afford this?" she whispered, utterly shocked by his words. "I know a guy… Besides, I have a job to pay it off and…" he trailed off as she gazed deeply into his eyes.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Mr. Dawson?" Jack shrugged, trying to stand up, only to find that Rose wouldn't let go. He finally managed to stand, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her legs and his fingers touched her inner thighs, sending a ripple of pleasure through her body.

"When did you set this up?" she asked, resting her chin on his shoulder as he gently pushed open the front door with his foot. "This morning, while you were asleep at the hotel, I met up with a few friends of mine from when I was fifteen. My best friend who lives here made me an offer for this house I couldn't refuse and then I applied for a teaching job at the school down the street… They hired me on the spot."

While he was talking, Jack had carried Rose up the stairs, down a hallway and into a room, which Rose was just beginning to realize was a bedroom. The bed was made, candles were lit and rose petals were sprinkled throughout the room. "… Then I came here and set all this up for you," he whispered, gently setting her down on the bed. She looked at him in disbelief, wondering how one man could be so amazing.

Jack crawled onto the bed and kneeled in front of Rose, who was lying on her side. "I've never met anyone so wonderful in my entire life," she breathed as he leaned down and kissed her, his nimble fingers finding their way to the buttons on her dress. "I've never met anyone so beautiful in my entire life," he whispered into her ear, giving up on the buttons and pulling her dress over her head.


	15. Chapter 15

June 23rd, 1912

"School's out," Jack announced, walking through the front door of his house on Ocean Avenue. He dropped his hat on the ground next to the door and began walking through the house, trying to find Rose. "Where's my darling wife?" he called up the stairs, listening for the muffled giggle he was sure would follow. Today, it came from the bedroom and he scaled the stairs two at a time, smiling.

The bedroom door was open and Rose was sitting at the edge of the bed, but stood when Jack came in. He picked her up in one quick motion, twirling her around and kissing her passionately. When he finally put her back on her feet, she was grinning ear to ear. "How's my precious wife on this lovely afternoon?" he asked. "Lovely," she said, placing her hands on the sides of his face. "School's out, Mr. Dawson? I'm glad."

Jack put his hands over hers and moved them to his lips so he could kiss her fingertips. "I was thinking that you and I should go down to the ocean today. We've lived here a whole month and we haven't been to the beach once." Rose frowned. "Sure we have," she pulled away from him, going to the bed to pick up the scattered pictures she had been looking at.

"We were there last week. We watched the sunset and everything." Jack sat next to her, helping her gather the pictures in a neat pile. "But we haven't gone in the water, yet. It's really nice. And it won't be crowded because it's our private part of the beach, so…" he let his voice trail off as he looked at the papers in his hand. "You were looking at my art?" he asked, handing a stack over to Rose. She blushed slightly, placing them delicately back in the portfolio she had bought him when they arrived in Santa Monica.

"You could sell some of them," she offered and they both stood. Jack wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and pulled her over to the dresser that faced their bed. "You have that nice swimsuit," he whispered in her ear, gently brushing her hair away. "And you haven't worn it yet."

"Jack, just so you know, you're a jerk." Jack smiled tugging Rose's hand and pulling her over the dunes and towards the dock they owned. "Rose, just so you know, I love you." She smiled and gave in, allowing Jack to easily lead her through the sand. They reached the dock and Rose stopped short, her hand slipping through Jack's as he continued trying to pull her.

"Hey, c'mon… I'm not jumping in alone, hon." Rose scoffed, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. "I never said I'd jump in. I told you I'd put on my bathing suit," "Which you look ravishing in, might I add," Jack teased, grabbing her hand again. Rose smiled and didn't pull her hand away. "And I came down to the beach with you. What more do you want?"

Before she knew what was happening, Jack hoisted her into the air and carried her down the wooden dock to the end where the waves weren't as big as the ones crashing on shore. "Jack! Stop it! Stop it right now!" she screamed, kicking her legs and pounding her fists on his back. She trashed her head, her wild hair getting in Jack's face, and he laughed, holding her tighter. "Let me down or I swear I'll divorce you in an instant!" she screamed, kicking harder, and Jack finally let her go.

She pushed him back as soon as her feet touched the ground and wiped the hair from her eyes. Jack was almost shocked to see the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry," he cooed, moving towards her to embrace her in his arms. "I didn't mean to scare you. I wasn't really gunna throw you in." She didn't hug him back and he could hear her sniffle, trying to hold back her tears.

"I don't know how," she whispered, and Jack moved his hands to her hair. "I never learned to swim. It's not something they teach you in finishing school." Jack smiled in spite of himself and held Rose back at arms length. "We'll have to fix that, now won't we?" She nodded shyly, feeling very much like a young child. Jack kissed her gently on the forehead before moving past her to the end of the dock, letting his toes hang over the edge.

He turned back to her. "Watch very closely," he instructed before diving perfectly into the ocean's water, breaking the surface with hardly a splash. Rose crept closer to the edge of the dock as Jack surfaced. He grinned at her, shaking his head to get the hair out of his face and she sat with her legs dangling over the water. Jack reached up and touched one of her toes and she instinctively moved her foot back.

"It's not even that deep," Jack promised, going under again and resurfacing under the dock, behind her feet. He grabbed one of her ankles and she gasped, trying to pull away, but his grip was too strong. "Jack," she warned, fear evident in her voice. "Let go." He didn't let go, but instead swam around and grabbed her other ankle with his free hand. "Come in," he called, tugging her feet slightly. "Let me go!" she shrieked, her voice raising an octave. "Let me go!"

Jack loosened his grip, though not enough to allow her feet to slip through. "Please come in," he pleaded, tugging her feet again. Rose swallowed hard and looked down at Jack, whose feet seemed to be kicking madly to stay afloat. "It's not even cold," he tempted and she finally pulled her feet free. "Will you catch me," she asked, backing up unsurely. "If I jump?" Jack nodded earnestly and swam backwards a few feet, anticipating her landing.

She was in the air before she knew what was happening, desperately sucking in as much air as her lungs could hold and closing her eyes so tightly it hurt. She felt Jack's arms encircle her body before she even noticed she was in the water.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and the sight of Jack grinning wildly met her vision. She felt his legs kicking gently, keeping them both afloat and for an instant, Rose was aware that they weren't very close to the bottom. "I caught you," he told her and she swallowed hard, smiling. "You jump, I jump, right?" The kiss took Jack off guard and he was momentarily paralyzed, forgetting to kick and their chins touched the water. Rose pulled away, panicking, but Jack held her tightly. "I won't let you go," he promised and she tried desperately to calm her erratic breathing.

"You said it wasn't deep," Rose moaned, frightened as she buried her face between Jack's neck and shoulder. "Ten feet's not that deep," he reasoned, beginning to swim towards the shore while still holding her. She looked up, slightly alarmed and looked to the shore, where a large wave was crashing to the shore. "Where are we going?" she whispered digging her nails into Jack's back.

Jack looked down at her, her face pale and her eyes wide with fear. "How else are we supposed to get out? Besides, I can't teach you to swim in water you can't stand in." Rose sighed, loosening her grip on Jack. _Maybe this isn't so bad…_

**Author's Note: Hope you love reading as much as I love writing. :D Thanks, , for commenting on virtually every chapter. It means a lot. As for you stories, I'll start commenting again as soon as I get unpacked and actually have time to do more on my laptop than post.**

**Reviews make me smile like this: :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the crappy summary to this chapter… It was just… eh… Oh well. The rest of it is pretty interesting. And you so you all know, I just finished Chapter 23. You guys have A LOT to look forward to. I really hope you're enjoying it. And again, sorry for my lack of reviews on the stories I've subscribed to, I just haven't had the time…. I promise I will soon, though! I pinky swear! Keep reading and loving. 3**

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer is on Chapter One**

The rest of summer went by uneventfully, for the most part, and Rose, though now able to swim, was still weary of the ocean. As Jack's summer vacation came to an end, he found himself passing the time by drawing, smoking and helping Rose. She found it increasingly hard to keep a clean house and despite her best efforts, her cooking skills were less than satisfactory. She constantly thanked her lucky stars for a husband who knew how to successfully do both.

September, 1912

"Jack?" His head was resting in Rose's lap as she sat on the couch, gently touching his face and playing with his hair. "Hm." His eyes were still closed and she knew he was tired, probably so much so that he wouldn't properly comprehend what she was saying. That wasn't exactly a bad thing… "How do you feel about having kids?" She held her breath, almost fearing his response.

The topic had been bothering her for some time, now, and Rose needed to know that Jack would be okay with it.

He groaned sleepily rolled from his side to his back so he faced Rose, though his eyes were still closed. "Yes," Jack muttered, obviously too tired to even respond correctly. Rose smiled to herself, brushing his hair delicately out of his face. "Me too," she said, answering his nonsense with nonsense of her own.

Rose stroked Jack's face, her fingers dancing from his chin, around his cheekbone, past his gently closed eye up to his hairline. His mouth slowly curved into a smile and she touched her fingers to his lips. He responded by playfully and softly biting them. She giggled and touched his nose. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she whispered as he blinked lazily, looking up at her. "Hi, Rosie." He lifted his head slightly, sticking his lips out and indicating that he wanted a kiss. Rose smiled, leaning down and gently touching her lips to his. She was almost surprised when she felt Jack's hand on the back of her head, pressing her lips more deeply into his.

When Rose finally pulled away, several long seconds later, Jack sat up and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "What time is it?" he asked, bending down to put on and tie his shoes. "Almost seven thirty. You should get going, Mr. Dawson. You don't want to be late to class on the third day of school, now do you?" Jack smiled sheepishly. "It wasn't my idea to get up at five so we could see the sunrise. A sunrise which we did not see."

Rose stood, grinning and pulled Jack up with her. "That was your fault, Jack. _You_ seduced _me_, remember?" Jack scoffed, pulling her close. "I did no such thing." He kissed her lips before moving to her cheek, her neck, nuzzling his face into her shoulder… "Jack," she warned, pushing him away, much to both of their dismays. "Remember where that got us this morning?" Jack grinned guiltily and kissed her forehead quickly before walking to the door and grabbing his hat and briefcase.

"I'll see you at noon," he said lovingly, glancing at her one last time before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Rose sighed and sat back down on the couch. She needed to talk to Jack.

J&R

The lunch bell rang, signaling that it was noon, and the classroom full of students gathered their belongings and left the room in a mob. Jack sat back in the chair at his desk, blowing the hair out of his face in a heavy sigh. His eyes were closed and he didn't notice that someone had entered the room until he heard the door close and lock. Opening his eyes, Jack smiled at Rose as she advanced. He stood and walked around his desk, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"Hey, sweetheart, I was gunna come home and get you." Rose smiled, walking around him and leaning against his desk. "I was running some errands in town and I thought that I'd stop by and we could go out for lunch. There's something rather important I need to discuss with you."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, sauntering towards her. "Important, huh?" he asked, kissing her hard. She moaned in surprise when he pulled away and wrapped her arms around his waist, locking her hands on the small of his back. He tangled his hands in her hair and put his face close to hers. She could smell his breath, the cigarette he had no doubt smoked while walking to work that morning.

Within seconds, they were too involved in kissing each other to hear the door unlocking or opening. They did, however, both hear the clearing of a throat and an uncomfortable shuffle of feet. Rose dropped her hands immediately, which had dropped a bit lower than Jack's back and he whirled around instantly, oblivious to the smudge of lipstick on his chin.

The man at the door was tall—taller than Jack, at least—and had a head of grey hair that matched his beard and mustache. "Ted?" Jack's voice cracked, and Rose desperately tried to suppress a laugh. She slid off the Jack's desk, which, during their kissing session, she had ended up sitting on, and stood next to Jack, whose cheeks were almost as red as the lipstick on his chin. "Sorry, Jack… I, uh… I didn't think anyone was in here. Frederick forgot his notebook and the door was locked, so I unlocked it for him and…"

Jack nodded, running his hand nervously through his hair as Frederick, one of Jack's students, scurried to his desk to retrieve his notebook. He was out of the room and down the hall before anyone could make another move. Rose, in an attempt to save Jack from any more embarrassment, moved forward, her hand extended. "I'm Rose, Jack's wife."

Ted seemed caught off guard, if only slightly, and grasped Rose's hand tightly, shaking it firmly. "I'm Ted; the other teacher who works here." Rose smiled genuinely before turning back to Jack. "Honey, where were you going to take me for lunch?" Jack looked up from his shoes, which he'd been staring at intently, and Rose saw that his cheeks were still very much red.

"For lunch?" he repeated, as though he hadn't been listening. "Oh… I, uh… Let's just go to that diner down the street." Rose nodded, taking Jack's hand in her own and leading him past Ted and into the hallway. "It was wonderful meeting you, Ted," she called over her shoulder before engrossing herself in conversation with Jack.


	17. Chapter 17

"What was it you needed to tell me?" Jack asked, taking a bite out of the sandwich that had been placed in front of him as Rose picked at her salad. "Well… It was more of a conversation I'd like to have than something I needed to tell you…" she explained, and Jack nodded, chewing thoughtfully. Rose was silent. "So," he prodded, raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Oh!" Rose had momentarily spaced out and took a sip from her water glass before leaning in. "Given the lifestyle we lead," she whispered, glancing around nervously to see that no one was listening to her besides Jack. "I'm… Well, I'm bound to get pregnant sooner or later." Jack smiled, putting his sandwich down and swallowing before taking her hands in his own.

"Rosie, you don't have to be so nervous. No one else is listening. What is it about our… _lifestyle_ that you'd like to discuss?" Rose couldn't help but giggle slightly at his tone of voice. "It's just that… We're both young and we have so much of the world to see," she began, releasing his hands and leaning back. "I know how much we love our _lifestyle_, but do you want to have a baby now?"

Jack sipped at his soda pop, leaning back in his chair and furrowing his eyebrows. "I understand…" he began, nodding, and Rose let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "And I would _love_ to have a hundred children with you…" He stopped to smile. "As long as you're willing to go through that."

Rose grinned, leaning forward again as he continued. "But we _are_ young and there's so much I want to show you… So much I _need_ to show you. It's not that we couldn't do that after, children, but…" he frowned, putting his hands together so that his fingertips touched. "… But it's complicated. If you get pregnant, that's eight months or so that I won't allow you to do anything but sit at home and knit."

They both laughed at that before he leaned in and took her hands again. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently. "I want you to myself before I have to share you with a baby." Rose felt tears in her eyes as she stood up and leaned over the table, moving to kiss Jack but instead, knocking over her water glass. She laughed, kissing Jack anyway, before moving away from the table. "I'm such a fool," she laughed, wiping the water on her dress with a napkin. "I'll be right back," she told him, putting the napkin down and touching his shoulder as she moved past him towards the diner's single bathroom.

Jack laughed to himself, picking up the water glass that had spilled everywhere. He set it upright before stretching his arms back, glancing around the small café room. He leaned back in the chair, tilting it on its back legs and watched an eerily familiar man enter the café. It took Jack only seconds to realize who it was, and he almost upset the chair with the sudden realization as he made a move to stand.

He pulled a five dollar bill out of his pocket and slammed it on the table, surely much more than double what the entire meal would have cost, and make a beeline for the bathroom. The door was closed and Jack knocked ferociously on it. "Occupied," Rose's voice sang through the door and Jack almost smiled in spite of himself. "Rosie, sweetheart? We've got to go." Rose opened the door, a confused look plastered on her face.

"Wha… Jack?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a potted plant, glancing through the leaves at the door, where Cal stood, surveying the small café. "I already paid for our meal and everything… So we need to leave. Now," he whispered, standing up straight and turning around, facing the back of the building, his eyes desperately searching for a back door. He started to walk towards a window, but Rose tugged on his hand, forcing him to stop.

"Jack, stop. Tell me what's going on." Jack swallowed hard, glancing at Cal who was seating himself next to a sidewalk view window. For a moment, Jack saw a gleam of silver in Cal's pocket. He had a gun. "Cal's here and we need to leave before he sees us," he confessed, knowing that lying and acting vague would get him nowhere with Rose. She blanched, quickly grabbing as much of her red hair as she could and nervously tying it into a knot over her left shoulder.

"Shit, Jack!" she whispered, looking back to try and see him. It was obvious that Cal was looking for someone… Perhaps them? Could he have found them or was it just a coincidence that he happened to be in Santa Monica at a diner just blocks away from their home? "C'mon," Jack whispered back, tugging her hand and walking towards the front door. It was risky—walking right past Cal—but it was their only option that didn't involve a confrontation or Jack trying to fit himself through a window.

Jack led Rose past the table they had sat at and grabbed the hat he'd left behind, putting it atop Rose's head in one swift motion as they kept walking, right past Cal who was staring out the window. They managed to exit the café without having to face a waitress or draw any attention to themselves. Hand clasped tightly with Rose's, Jack practically jogged past the window Cal was staring out, but he seemed too caught up in his refection to notice any passersby.

J&R

"_You stay here… I'll be back within the hour."_

Jack had left Rose with no further explanation of his whereabouts and Rose feared he had gone back to confront Cal on his own. _He's not _that_ hotheaded. _**He is when it comes to you…**_ He'd never put himself in danger… He knows what Cal's capable of. _**No he doesn't. All he knows is that Cal's a shitty lefty gunman who's terrible at shooting moving targets. He knows nothing of Cal's precision when it comes to hunting unsuspecting deer.**

Rose shuddered at the memory of entering Cal's home for the first time. It had been after a party… Her family had been invited into the Hockley Mansion, courtesy of Nathan Hockley, who led an elaborate tour of the house. It was complete with his son's "Trophy Room," where several dozen animal's heads hung on the pristine white walls, all shot and slaughtered by Cal. Rose had been horrified and almost had to excuse herself to the bathroom.

Rose had a brief vision of Jack's head hanging on Cal's wall amongst all the dead animals. She curled up into a ball on the couch her and Jack had sat on that morning and tried to occupy her mind. It was no use—the only way to distract herself would be to look at a clock, but then she'd grow anxious.

It was just several minutes past the hour when Jack was finally home, carrying a strange case in his left hand and removing his hat and dropping it on the floor next to the front door. "Sorry I was gone so long, baby… It took a little more time than I expected it to." Rose sat up as Jack came into the room, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Okay, so I told Ted I was taking off the rest of the afternoon and tomorrow, too, but I have to go back to school by Monday." Rose nodded, comprehending but still hopelessly confused. Jack placed the strange case on the coffee table in front of them and leaned back, sighing heavily. "So here's the deal… Please don't hate me, honey. I only did what I thought was right and… just don't hate me, okay?"

Rose smiled at Jack's uneasiness. "Jack, how could I _ever_ hate you?" Jack smiled back weakly. "I'm sorry… I knew I should have talked to you before I went out making these rash crazy decisions…" Rose frowned and found it hard to swallow. "Wh… What did you do… Jack?" He leaned forward and unlocked the case, opening it slowly.

Cocking her head and knitting her eyebrows together, Rose leaned forward as well. "Why did you…? Why do we need a gun? And why would I hate you for it? I do think it's a stupid idea, to carry around a gun, but I don't hate you for it." Jack scoffed, sitting back and running both hands through his hair and down his face. "Cal has a gun. I saw it in his pocket. If he comes after either of us, we need to be able to protect ourselves." Rose's eyes widened as she stared at Jack.

"I don't think I could ever shoot someone, Jack," she whispered. "Even Cal…" "Rose," he whispered back, all seriousness shining in his eyes. "If _anyone_ threatens you with your life, you threaten them with theirs. Is this clear?" She nodded, fear obvious in her eyes and he saw the tears behind them, threatening to spill. He took her in his arms almost instantly and she clutched at his shirt. "I'm sorry I scared you like that, sweetheart. I didn't mean to, I just…" he finished the sentence with a sigh, and there were no more words needed between the two.

**Just a warning: The next chapter leaves off at a terrible cliffhanger… Heads up—Sorry. Reviews on this chapter will make me smile like this: :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks, everyone for the wonderful reviews. They made me smile like this: :) And Sophie, to answer your question, you need to have an account in order to subscribe and leave signed comments. So yeah. :)**

**Oh, and sorry… There's a cliffhanger. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: First Chapter.**

Jack rolled over, his arm instinctively reaching out for Rose. His arm, however, came to rest on Rose's side of the bed, the sheets cold, though unmade. "Rose?" he called out groggily, barely lifting his head off the pillow. He didn't even have enough willpower to open his eyes, yet. "Rose?" he called again, slowly opening an eye to be met by bright sunlight. "Christ…" he muttered. "What time is it?"

"Jack?" Rose's voice sailed through the house and within a minute, she was at the bedroom door, dressed and already wearing an apron to cook breakfast. Jack sat up rubbing his eyes with his palms and moving his greasy hair back out of his face. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to climb back into bed with him. "Hi, Rosie," he said, finally opening his eyes and smiling lazily at her.

"Plan on getting up, today, Mr. Dawson?" Rose asked, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile. Flopping back down onto his pillow, Jack groaned loudly, earning a giggle from Rose. "No. What time is it, anyway?" Not being able to stop herself, Rose moved towards the bed and sat down next to where Jack lay. She gently placed her hands on his bare chest, causing Jack to smile up at her. "It's almost ten thirty. Why are you so tired, baby?"

She found herself laying down next to him and nuzzling her face into his neck. _Rose,_ her mind whispered. _Rose, you can't do this now… You're cooking breakfast. You'll burn the house down if you don't go back downstairs._ Jack rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer into his embrace, his fingers beginning to undo the tie on the back of her apron. "Jack," she whispered reluctantly, pulling away and trying to sit up. "I'm cooking breakfast… I'll burn the house down if you don't let me go."

Jack moaned, releasing her and sat up again as she stood. "I'll be downstairs, okay? Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes if it's not already burnt." Jack nodded stretching his arms so that his joints popped and standing up. "I'm just gunna bathe. I'll be down soon." Rose kissed his gently on the lips and quickly moved to the door before Jack could take her kiss any farther. "See you in the kitchen," she called over her shoulder. Jack smiled to himself and grabbed a towel from the bureau.

J&R

The instant he stepped out of the bathroom, already dressed and drying his hair with a towel, Jack heard voices downstairs. _Who's here?_ he wondered. The only person he could imagine coming over would either be Ted or one of their neighbors. As far as he knew, Ted was still at work and all their neighbors were either away or working, as well. Fear struck him as he weighed the odds that the other voice downstairs was Cal's.

Frowning, Jack reached under the bed and grabbed the gun, slipping it into his back pocket. He took a deep breath and calmly walked from the room, down the hall and down the stairs to where he found the front door open. He closed it gently and listened for voices, which were coming from the kitchen. Cal was definitely in his kitchen with Rose.

As a precaution, he grabbed the telephone and dialed 9-1-1. "Hello? Yes…. Someone has broken into my house. He has a gun…. My address? 415 Ocean Avenue…... Thank you." Hanging up the phone, he carefully went to the kitchen and pushed open the door. He was not happy with what he saw.

J&R

"My husband is home and will hear me if I scream," Rose told Cal plainly, successfully erasing all traces of fear from her voice. "Oh, Sweetpea, do you really think he could do _anything_ to stop me?" Cal laughed a low, wicked laugh and leaned against the kitchen counter next to where she was cracking more eggs into a bowl. She had already cooked a plate of almost-burnt bacon, and she knew that Jack always liked his eggs cooked in bacon grease.

"I've already forced my way into your house, and there wasn't much you could do about that. Now, I'm in your kitchen, watching you make breakfast. Couldn't stop me there, either, could you now?" It took all of the strength in Rose's body to be able to unclench her fist and continue preparing breakfast.

"Look, Sweetpea, I want one of two things. I either want the Heart of the Ocean, or I want you. This can be over very quickly, you know." Rose scowled, moving to pour the eggs into the frying pan. They sizzled instantly. "The only way this can end, Cal, is with you leaving this house and never entering our lives again. I suggest you leave now before Jack comes down here and sees what's going on."

Cal smirked lazily as she turned her back on him, going to stir the already boiling eggs. Resting one hand on Rose's shoulder, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver gun. "Get your damned filthy hands off me, you bastard!" she screamed, turning around only to have the pistol shoved against her head. "What was that, Sweetpea?" She opened her mouth to scream but Cal's hand covered her face instantly.

"If you make any sound as I drag you out to my car, you will be shot. Is this clear?" Rose nodded, noticing the sudden movement behind Cal, and forced herself not to look. She knew Jack was here and she could only pray that he had brought the gun. "Is it?" Cal growled, pushing the pistol against Rose's skull. She nodded, her hand groping behind her for the handle of the pan. Grabbing it, she quickly brought the steaming eggs over her head and smashed them upon Cal before he could react. The clang of the metallic pan colliding with Cal's skull brought a smile to Rose's lips.

He screamed an animal-like cry, stumbling back and Jack took the opportunity to tackle him. Recovering quickly, Cal twisted, wrapping his arm around Jack's neck and shoving the gun into Jack's mouth. "Get in the car, Rose, or I _will_ kill him." Jack's eyes were wide with fear and she saw his hands reaching into his back pocket. She could just barely make out the shake of his head as he threw her his gun.

Jack choked as Cal shoved the pistol more harshly into his mouth and Rose caught Jack's gun, instantly turning it on Cal. Infuriated, Cal kneed Jack in the groin, causing him to double over in pain, allowing Cal to more easily thrust the gun down Jack's throat. He let out an un-Jack wail. Cal grinned sickly, turning to stare at the gun Rose pointed at him.

"Well, isn't this lovely, then? Chances are, one of us will end up dead. Who will it be?" Rose felt her stomach drop and her heart fluttered like a humming bird in her chest. _This is not happening…_

Suddenly, Rose blinked, a bang echoed out through the house, and there was blood at Cal and Jack's feet. Both men fell to the floor.

**Yup. Review, and **_**maybe**_** I'll update. Ever. Haha, just kidding. I've already got the next few chapters written, so yeah. It's just a matter of when I update them. Love it. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! They really make me happy. :)**

**Just a little heads up—There's some strong language in this chapter, so if you're easily offended, sorry.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer: Chapter One**

Rose felt her knees quiver at the sight of the blood, not knowing whose it was. She'd never shot a gun before… Was her aim really that bad that she shot Jack? She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as Cal's arm fell limp and Jack stood on unsteady legs. They both looked at Cal whose body was already shaking violently as his face blanched, the nasty wound on his leg bleeding uncontrollably. His black hair was a lovely contrast to his white skin as he pointed his gun at Rose, the corners of his mouth turning up in a wicked grin.

Jack's eyes went wide and he dove to stand in front of Rose, shielding her from the aim of the gun. Rose gripped his shoulders tightly and held on for dear life, pressing her face against his back and their bodies both shook with fear and adrenaline.

"_Bang, bang…_" Cal whispered, pulling the trigger twice, the clicking of the unloaded gun echoing eerily in the empty room. The clatter of the gun as it hit the tile floor was almost as satisfying, but the sickening thud of Cal's head dropping just after the gun seemed to top it all.

"Oh, _God_," Rose whispered, falling to her knees and sobbing loudly. Jack was instantly on his knees (whether it was to comfort Rose or because his legs couldn't hold him any longer, he didn't know), cradling her head in his lap. "I… I _killed_ him!" she wailed into Jack's shirt, desperately clutching at him. "I fucking killed him!" A siren suddenly wailed in their front yard and Jack looked to the kitchen door as he heard the front door kicked open. "Police!" he heard a man yell. "In here!" Jack called, his voice cracking. "We're in here."

Rose whimpered in his arms, clutching him more tightly. "I don't want to go to jail…" she whispered as the police man's footsteps came upon the kitchen door. "I didn't mean to kill him… I really didn't. He was a human. He didn't deserve to die!" She let out another wail as the police man entered the room, his eyes inflating like balloons when he saw the scene in front of him. "Backup!" he screamed over his shoulder, visibly shaking as he turned to Jack and Rose.

"What the _Hell_ happened?" he asked, clearly shocked as he grabbed the doorframe to steady himself. Jack swallowed hard, gently petting Rose's hair as she began sobbing again. "This man broke into our house while I was upstairs. My wife tried to get him out of the house, and when I came down, he was threatening her at gunpoint. I thought it was loaded, so I shot him with my own gun and now… he's…"

Two more officers burst through the door, wielding guns, aiming them around the room as they surveyed the damage. One of them ran to Cal's aide, checking his pulse. "Get the ambulance!" he screamed and the second armed officer was suddenly gone, the door still swinging in his wake. The first man went to Jack and Rose, gently taking Rose out of Jack's arms.

He helped Jack to his feet and turned him around, handcuffing his wrists together. Rose's head fell to the ground as she sobbed, not even able to look at Jack. "Shit…" he whispered, not bothering to fight against the officer. "Rosie? Rose, baby, listen to me, okay?" he said sweetly, keeping his voice as calm as possible. Rose, though in her hysterical state, could pick up on the panic in Jack's voice.

"Honey, I need you to pack yourself an overnight bag and go to see Ted, okay? He's gunna take care of you until I get back. I promise I won't be long, okay? Rosie, are you listening to me?" She nodded, sniffling, still not looking at him. "I'm just gunna go down to the Police Station with this fine man and get this whole thing sorted out, okay? And then you and me, we're… we're… Fuck…" he muttered stumbling over his own feet, his legs shaking from his nervousness, as the police man ushered him out.

"It's gunna be okay, baby! I'll be home soon, I promise!" The door closed and soon enough, Cal was carried out of the room and to an ambulance, where he was rushed to the hospital. And Rose was left all by herself in her house with Cal's blood splattered on the floor next to a now dented pan with what had been eggs and bacon grease. Never before had she felt so alone in her entire life.

J&R

The school was almost empty by the time Rose arrived, a bag slung over her shoulder packed with a set of clothing and a blanket. She prayed Ted was still in the school. Even though she didn't know him very well, apparently he and Jack were already good friends and that made her feel much safer than going to any neighbor's house.

Rose found herself standing by the front entrance to the school, staring at her shoes and absentmindedly picking at a loose thread on her bag. She had managed to calm herself some. At least Jack had promised he'd be home soon. He'd never broken a promise before and there was no reason for him to start now. When he got home, he would take her in his arms and kiss away her tears and make everything better.

She had managed to tidy herself up, after she cleaned up the breakfast no one had eaten and the all the blood, something she had less than eager to do. The only indication that she had been a hysterical mess only two hours earlier was the fact that her eyes were still very red. _Oh, well…_ she thought. _After what I've just been through, I think I deserve to look even a little distressed._ "Rose?" the voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to find Ted staring at her, his brow furrowed.

Not being able to suppress it, Rose smiled weakly "Hello, Mr…?" "Ted," he answered simply, still looking confused. He offered her his arm, which she took gratefully and they began walking. "Jack didn't come in today… In fact, he told me yesterday that he was taking time off to be with you. Is everything all right?" Rose frowned scornfully.

"There's been a… a mistake," she managed to choke out, lifting her chin before continuing. "Jack's been arrested and he asked me to come to you until he can sort the whole thing out." Ted stopped walking and turned to Rose, who had fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. "I hope it's not anything of a… an inconvenience, but…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Ted wrapped his arms around her.

"It's quite alright, love," he assured her, squeezing her tightly. "You can stay as long as you need. And if worse comes to worse, I'm here to help and I can get Jack out of jail, or get him an attorney or whatever he needs." "Thank you," she whispered, feeling very foolish for reasons she could not yet identify. Ted kept his arm wrapped around her and led her back to his house as if they had been old friends through the entire ordeal.


	20. Chapter 20

**Glad that everyone's enjoying the story, so far! Although I haven't been replying to the comments, they're greatly appreciated and they make me HAPPY!**

**This chapter also has some strong language, but only where I found it appropriate. Thanks again!**

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer: Chapter One.**

"You just make yourself comfortable, okay, love? And don't even worry if you need to wake me up for anything. I'm just in this room right over here. I'm a very light sleeper. I trust you know where the bathroom and kitchen are?" Rose nodded, wrapping the blanket more tightly around her shoulders and sinking into the couch cushions.

"Thank you very kindly, Ted. You're truly a wonderful man," she whispered, her voice weak. She hadn't yet told Ted about what happened, deciding she'd talk it over with Jack before she went into details with a man she just met. "Don't mention it," he smiled a very fatherly smile, one she remembered her father often wore around her, and she found herself contagiously, though halfheartedly, smiling back.

Ted looked down at his feet, having nothing further to say except, "Goodnight, Rose." "Goodnight, Ted. And thank you, once again." He waved his hand dismissively before walking off to his bedroom and leaving the door open a crack. Rose suddenly found it hard to swallow and her breathing became heavy. She hadn't fallen asleep without Jack at least in the same room since she spent her first day on the _Carpathia_ alone.

It was terrifying, she silently admitted to herself, to not have someone you trusted to stop the nightmares. She hardly knew Ted. She would not allow herself to stop his peaceful slumber for her own personal problems.

Again, she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, suddenly aware of the uncomfortable cold. If Jack were here, he'd notice the instant she felt the cold and he'd find one way or another to warm her up. She smiled at the memories of his corny attempts to seduce her. They always made her laugh, and in the end she always gave in.

Hearing a small noise, she was slightly alarmed until she realized it came from her own throat. She whimpered again, burying her face in the couch pillow. _Where are you, Jack?_ her mind wailed. _Are you okay?_

J&R

Jack sat, slumped in the corner of his overnight cell. He couldn't sleep. Not that he would want to, anyway. _I hope she killed that son of a bitch…_ his mind chanted. _After all that bastard's put us through, he deserves to die. _He grimaced at the memory of having to leave Rose all alone on the cold tile floor in the kitchen next to _him_. He hadn't wanted to, but restraining against the police would only get him in more trouble.

_If he's not already dead,_ Jack decided, his grimace turning into a sour frown, _I'll kill him._ He had begged to let the officers let him go back home, but they insisted on keeping him the night, even though his story was deemed "believable."

"If Mr. Hockley makes it, he may want to sue you, and let me be the first to tell you, he has the right to," Jack's arresting officer explained, only hours before. "And if he doesn't live?" Jack spat, his words laced with poison. "If he doesn't, his family may very well make the same decision. They could take everything you own and then some. Mr. Dawson, you do realize what you were getting yourself into when you shot Mr. Hockley?" Jack's fist tightened and his teeth were clenched so hard he was sure they'd all shatter. "He was assaulting my _wife_!" Jack said slowly, trying not to scream. "He was threatening her at gunpoint! Can't _I_ sue _him_ for that?"

The officer nodded, but sighed. "I do understand where you're going with this, Mr. Dawson, but from what I understand, Mr. Hockley is a man of a very high social status and…" "Fuck his status. Fuck it all to Hell. This isn't the first time he's used injustice against me because of his fucking damned social status and unless he's dead, it won't be the last."

Jack slammed his fist down on the table and the officer sighed heavily again. "Look, I can let you go first thing in the morning, since your story's believable enough—" "Are you accusing me of _lying_?" Jack wailed, and the officer continued as though he hadn't heard Jack at all. "—and you can get back to your lovely wife. Does that sound fair enough? We'll deal with the lawsuit if and when he files it." Jack let his head fall to the table.

"Why can't I just go tonight? You said my story was _believable_. Is it not good enough? Want me to lie to make it better in my favor, like I'm sure he'll do if he gets out alive?" The officer stood, obviously done speaking with Jack. "We've got to check your background. Your name's Jack Dawson and you were born…?" "In Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. My parents were William John and Edith June Dawson and they died in a house fire when I was fifteen. Is that enough background for you?" The officer nodded. "We've just got to check the authenticity of your statements and you can leave in the morning. Goodnight, Mr. Dawson."

That had been several hours ago and now it was close to three in the morning. Jack hadn't yet made an attempt to sleep. He was sure that even if he did, he wouldn't be very successful. He brought his hands to his face and his knees up to his chest. "Where are you, Rosie?" he moaned into his hands, praying that she hadn't been too hysterical to listen to him when he left her in the kitchen. "Are you okay?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Ahhh. I'm really sorry…. My family decided not to inform me of the last second vacation they planned until we were in the car headed to the airport. I finally got around to my brother's laptop where I have a backup of this story and… yeah. Sorry, again. Hope you're all still reading it.**

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer: First Chapter.**

Rose hadn't slept at all, so she got up at six thirty to bathe and get dressed. After she sat on the couch, wondering where Jack was and when he'd come to pick her up. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Ted's bedroom door open behind the couch she'd slept or him stumble out. "You're up early, aren't you, love?" he asked, smiling sleepily as she turned around, almost frightened. "Oh… well, yes, I suppose I am. I didn't wake you, did I? I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to I just…"

Ted held up his hand to silence her, laughing to himself. "Are you always this jumpy?" he teased and Rose forced a small smile. "Jack must have his hands full," he said, loud enough for her to hear as he went to the bathroom to bathe.

Almost confused by Ted's "teasing," Rose shook it off and moved to the kitchen. She hoped he didn't mind, but she was going to fix breakfast.

It didn't take very long for her to learn where everything was, and before Ted got out of the bathroom bathed and fully clothed, Rose had already cooked French toast and made two steaming cups of black coffee. Ted had walked into the kitchen to find Rose setting up two places at his kitchen table.

"You didn't have to do all this, love. I could have just as easily…" But she shook her head, continuing to set up. Ted, not knowing what else to do, seated himself at the table and began nibbling on his French toast. "This is delicious," he muttered, impressed with her culinary skills. "Thanks," she smiled, her voice still small, sitting down across from him and taking a sip of her coffee. "Jack taught me how to cook."

Ted almost choked on his toast. "Jack…? _He_ taught you how to cook?" Rose nodded as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I came from a very 'well-to-do' family…" "I can see that," Ted assured her nodding. He was talking about her apparent beauty and it wasn't lost on Rose. She blushed as she continued. "But I left everything I had for Jack. I hardly knew anything of the world. He had to teach me." She smiled at the thought of her husband.

Nodding, Ted took another bite of his toast. "Where did you two meet?" he asked, sipping his coffee. "… If you don't mind me asking." Rose swallowed hard, the memories of _Titanic_'s last hours still weighing heavily on her mind. "We were, uh… um… Sorry to be rude, but I'd rather not explain, now," she whispered, finally getting the words she wanted out. Ted shook his head, holding up his hand. "No, no, quite alright. Sorry to pry."

Rose took a deep breath before looking down at her lap. "Do you have a wife?" she asked, intertwining her hands together. "Yeah. Her name's Josephine. Real lovely girl." Rose smiled gently and glanced up, meeting Ted's gaze. "You remind me of her, actually. Very quite, _very_ beautiful." Rose blushed, forced to look at her hands again. "Long brown hair, big grey eyes…" he seemed to get lost in a memory momentarily before snapping back to reality and smiling at Rose. He took another bite of his French toast.

"Where is she now?" Rose asked, interest piqued as she began eating again. "Oh, she's visiting her parents," Ted assured Rose, not bothering to swallow before speaking. There was something in his voice that made Rose frown, but Ted had already finished his French toast and was cleaning up his plate. "Well, Rose, breakfast was lovely. Thank you very much."

J&R

"Dawson, Jack?" Jack's head snapped up. He hadn't remembered dozing off, but it couldn't have been all too long ago, because the sun's glow was illuminating the sky last he remembered, and now it was just past the horizon. It had to be at least eight o' clock. "Yeah?" he grumbled, pushing himself off the ground and walking to the bars of his cell. The officer who had arrested him last night (Jack had discovered his name was Officer Dianna) stood on the other side of the cell.

"Mr. Dawson, could you please explain in detail what happened the night your parents were killed?" Jack scoffed, obviously insulted. "Why the hell would you wanna know? It doesn't concern you." Officer Dianna sighed exasperatedly, leaning against the bars and glancing at a piece of paper in his hands. "Could you please just explain? If I were you, I'd be pretty eager to get home to my wife. I just need to clear this little mess up and you can get on home."

Jack's eyes narrowed and he tried to see what was written on the paper in Officer Dianna's hands. "What 'little mess?'" The officer sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. Jack took a deep breath and leaned against the cell wall. "I don't know how the fire got started, but my folks were trapped inside. I was fifteen, and I came home late. We had no close neighbors and we lived in sort of a valley, so no one even noticed anything was wrong. I had no where to go, so I stayed with a friend until the funerals, then I just… left."

Officer Dianna nodded. "Did you tell anyone you were leaving?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Only the guy who's house I was staying at. Can I leave, now?" Officer Dianna turned to face Jack, his eyes narrowed accusingly. "Are you aware that after the town held your parents' funerals, they did the same for you?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am!**

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer on the first chapter.**

Jack sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. They all think I'm dead. Quite frankly, I don't give a damn. I never really did. It's not like I'm ever going back. This way, they at least have a tombstone to remember me by." Officer Dianna took a silver key out of his pocket and unlocked the jail cell. Jack looked at him, startled. "You can go, now," he said, glancing back down at the papers in his hand. "I'll be in touch."

Looking at him in disbelief, Jack slowly eased out of the jail cell. "Thank you, sir," he said gently. "I'm sorry I've been so… difficult… I just…" Jack took a deep breath and left it at that, exiting the building without looking back.

Too distracted to do much but watch his own feet, Jack found himself in front of Santa Monica's Mercy Hospital. So he went inside.

"Caledon Hockley," Jack told the woman sitting at the front desk and she quickly sorted through some files. "Ah, yes… Mr. Hockley went into immediate surgery yesterday afternoon upon arrival… He was in critical condition and it's unclear yet whether or not the surgery helped. I'm not sure that you'd be allowed in, but I can always ask…?" she left the sentence off with a hopeful syllable, and if Jack hadn't been more troubled, he might have picked up on the fact that she was staring at him dreamily… perhaps flirting with him with her eyes.

Instead of responding to her flirtatious glances, he shook his head. "Oh, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you, though." She looked as though she were about to say something else, but Jack had already turned and was halfway to the exit. He was homebound.

Rose wasn't at their home, and Jack didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened. The kitchen had been cleaned; the floor was mopped and the dirty dishes from the breakfast they never shared cleaned and put away. It was then he realized how hungry he was, and he decided he'd make it a point to cook for Rose when they both returned home.

His next stop was Ted's house, somewhere he'd only been to twice over the summer for meetings on the school's curriculum. He prayed Rose was there; otherwise he was sure he'd end up at the Police Station again, filing a missing person report, something he'd rather not have to do.

He knocked on the front door, anticipating the sound of Ted's heavy footsteps, but before he could take a breath, the door was open and Rose stood in front of him. She was in his arms in an instant and he was burying his face in her hair, breathing in the smell that he'd missed dearly in the past twenty-four hours. "Oh, Rosie, baby… I missed you so much… I'm so sorry… I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Rose heard his muffled whispers into her shoulder and felt his head nuzzling into her neck. She'd never seen him to frantic before and it was nearly confusing. "Look, baby, just calm down, okay?" she whispered, taking his face in her hands and holding it in front of hers, trying to ignore the dark bags under his eyes and the lines of worry etched into his features. "I'm going to go get my things and I'll tell Ted you'll be by later to explain the whole thing, okay? You just start walking and I'll catch up to you in a second, okay?" Jack nodded, feeling utterly childish for being as anxious as he was.

J&R

Rose had thanked Ted from the bottom of her heart and guaranteed him that Jack would stop by before Monday and explain the ordeal. It was only fair that he knew. After that, she'd found Jack at the street corner and they walked home together silently, hand-in-hand.

Upon arriving home, Rose dropped her bag at the door, not even bothering to carry it up the stairs, and led Jack to the bedroom where they both fell onto the bed. "I didn't sleep at all last night," Jack told her, rolling onto his side to face her. "Neither did I," she confessed, taking his hands in her own. "Are you hungry?" he asked, a gentle look smoothing out the worry lines on his forehead. She shook her head feebly, rolling back onto her back while still holding his hands.

"I cooked Ted breakfast," she explained. "I wasn't hungry, but I ate anyway." Jack nodded, scooting towards Rose before rolling onto his stomach. "I'm really sorry," he whispered and Rose turned her head. She was almost shocked to see tears welling up in his eyes. "For what?" she asked gently positioning her body to face him again. "For… for not being there when he forced his way inside… for scaring you so bad the night before with the gun… for being so… so childish when I saw you."

Rose smiled, using her thumb to rub his cheek. "Trust me, Jack, I was going to start a scene, but you beat me to it." He grinned a very Jack-like grin at her and a laugh bubbled in her throat.

"If you're hungry go eat. I'll keep your side of the bed warm until you get back," she offered. He kissed her knuckles and nestled his head into the pillow. "Nah. I'd rather stay here." Rose scooted over to Jack, closing up the space between them and wrapped her arms around the bulk of his body. "Good. Because I don't want you to go. Ever."

**The next chapter kinda jumps from here (early September) all the way to December. I hope no one minds, but I've got some goodies planned. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the long wait… I just started school along with volley ball and field hockey and one of my brothers left for college and everything's just been sooooo crazy. But I do have a bunch of chapters done (not in order, though…) I've got chapters 30, 31 and 32 done, or something like that… Hahahaa. I'm going to try and upload another chapter tonight if I can edit it before I go to bed. :-)**

**Anyway: I know Kate's birthday is October 5****th**** and Leo's is November 11****th****, but according to astrology (which I'm a big believer in), I believe that Kate's Libra date fits Jack better and Leo's Scorpio would best fit Rose.**

**This is kinda long, but just a happy, mostly lighthearted chapter… Maybe a bit cliché, but, ya know, it had to happen.**

**And by the way, it's kinda M, but not really…**

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer on Chapter One.**

The weeks following the incident with Cal had been tense to say the least. Even though Cal had survived the initial bullet wound, it was doubted he'd make a full recovery, something Jack had sneered at and silently congratulated Rose for. Jack and Rose knew the nightmare was over completely when Cal's attorney showed up at their doorstep and informed them that charges would not be pressed.

They had celebrated that night, and with Cal transported to a rehabilitation center back on the East Coast, they felt safer than ever. Before they knew it, October and November passed, along with Jack's October 5th birthday and Rose's November 11th date. December soon rolled around and before either of them knew it, Jack was off of work for Christmas Break.

"Jack?" Rose called softly. She was sitting in front of the picture window in the parlor, slowly sipping the tea that Jack had made for her. "Yeah?" he called, poking his head in the room. She smiled at the sight of him. There was flour on his forehead and he was no-doubt wearing Rose's apron. "Could you come here?" she asked. "Mhmm," he quickly removed the apron, wiping his hands in the process, before coming into the room and hopping over the back of the couch to sit next to Rose.

"Am I getting fat?" she asked suddenly and Jack frowned at her. "What? No, baby, you're not getting fat and you never will." Truth was, Jack wouldn't have known as he hadn't seen her naked in almost a month now, something that was slowly but surely driving him mad. Rose smiled to herself. "That's too bad…" she whispered, just loud enough for Jack to hear. "What was that?" he asked, leaning closer to look at her. Something was up.

She shook her head, dismissing the thought before turning her body to sit on her knees and face Jack. "Okay, here's the deal. I know it's only Christmas Eve, and I was planning on keeping the surprise until Christmas, but… Just close your eyes okay?" Jack smiled goofily and kissed her lips gently. "You're acting really weird, baby. I don't know what you're up to." "You're about to find out," she whispered as he gently closed his eyes.

Taking his hand by the wrist, she led it to her stomach, which she had exposed by pulling her skirt down and her blouse up, and left his hand there for a few moments. Jack frowned as something moved in his grasp. "What is it?" he asked, confused. "Can I look?" "No!" Rose giggled, taking her other hand and placing it over his eyes so he didn't peek. "You've got to guess, first." Jack sighed dramatically, pretending to be annoyed.

"A water balloon?" he asked, and Roes giggled out a "no." Jack licked his lips. "I dunno… a goldfish?" "Nope." Jack's mouth scrunched up to the side as something rippled under his hand again. "A waterbed?" Rose couldn't help but laugh out loud as she removed her hand from Jack's eyes. He opened them instantly and frowned at what he saw. "I don't get it…" he started to say, but stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes growing wide. "You're…? Really…?" Rose nodded, the grin spreading like a wildfire across her face.

Jack whooped happily and stood up, pulling her into an embrace. "Mrs. Rose Dawson!" he sang, twirling her around before pulling her close. "You've just made me the happiest man on the face of the Earth!" Rose giggled, leaning her head on his chest and looking up at him as he led her in his own dance, humming the words to a song only he knew the tune to.

"I found out a few days ago. I was going to tell you tomorrow, but right now seemed like the perfect time. I didn't know how else to tell you." Jack grinned down at her. "You could've just said 'Jack! I'm pregnant!' but I liked your spin on things better." Rose giggled and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Do I really feel like a goldfish?" she asked when he finally pulled away after several long seconds. "No, baby, you feel like a beautiful woman should feel," he assured her, spinning her around again before they both fell back onto the couch.

"How far along are you?" he asked, reaching out to feel her stomach again. "I thought we were pretty careful the last few months," he added, hoping not to give her the wrong idea about his feelings towards their unexpected pregnancy. Rose put her hand over his. "Four months today. I went back in the calendar three days ago after I found out. It turns out that a certain Mr. Dawson caused a certain Mrs. Dawson to miss a sunrise, sixteen weeks ago."

Jack laughed out loud. "We discussed this over lunch, that day, didn't we… Who knew you were already pregnant?" They shared a laugh for a moment and then settled into a slightly uncomfortable silence. The baby kicked and Jack smiled. "Jack?" Rose asked, her voice small as she took Jack's hand off of her stomach, curling her hand into a fist and placing it into his palm. He closed his fingers around it gently and looked into her eyes.

"You… You want this baby, don't you?" An almost sad look overtook his blue eyes and Rose felt a lump rise in her throat, fearing his answer. "Oh, honey, you've made me the happiest man alive with this news. I'll have you all to myself for the next five months and then we can both have a baby to take care of when we get too bored of each other," he teased, remembering how he told her he didn't want to share her just yet. 'Just yet' seemed to be coming sooner than either of them could have imagined, but neither of them minded.

Rose smiled and Jack leaned in to kiss her forehead, leaving a trail of kisses down the bridge of her nose, stopping briefly at her lips, moving to her jaw line… "Jack?" she whispered again, pulling away slightly and putting her palms on his chest to stop him from making any sudden moves. "Hm?" he asked, clearly distracted as he stared hungrily at her lips. His chest was already heaving and she could see his cheeks reddening. "Do you want your other present now or tomorrow?" Jack swallowed hard, glancing into her eyes before looking down at her lips again.

"I won't hurt the baby, will I?" he asked lovingly, frowning slightly as he ignored her question. Rose smiled mischievously. "No, but she might kick you." Jack broke into a grin and leaned more heavily against her hands, causing her elbows to bend against his weight as he forced himself closer and closer. "That's okay," he whispered as Rose moved her hands to around his neck pulling him closer.

"Wait," he said huskily, backing up off of her. Rose gave him a questioning look as she sat up, watching him lay back on the length of the couch. "You go on top. I don't wanna crush the baby." Rose felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she straddled him, already being able to feel his eagerness against her thigh. He moaned as her lips met his throat and he grabbed her waist and gently pulled her down to lay on top of him.

His mouth found her neck and he gently tugged on her collar, moving the shirt down to expose her shoulder which he enthusiastically began kissing. She smiled when she felt one of his hands slide around to her back while the other slowly crept up towards her breast, and couldn't control her hands as they found their way to his pants. Slowly and tantalizingly, she undid the top button and he moaned again, his eyelids fluttering. They were both enjoying themselves, until a loud blaring interrupted their actions.

Rose jumped up off of Jack, startled, and he sat up, grabbing her and holding her tightly, all previous intentions either of them had instantly forgotten. "Jack!" Rose called over the loud racket. "What's happening?" Confused, they sat listening to the noise, until Jack realized what it was. "Shit!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and nearly throwing Rose off of the couch. He ran into the kitchen, leaving the door open, and Rose saw all of the black smoke pouring out of the room.

Eyes wide, she got up to follow him. She was almost to the door when Jack emerged from the smoke, holding a flaming pot of what Rose imagined was supposed to be dinner. He looked around frantically before his eyes fell on the bathroom door, which he ran to, kicking it open. Rose jumped as she heard the pot clang into the bathtub and listened to the water being turned on. She finally followed him and stood next to the bathroom door, trying to stay away from the smoke that was now spilling out of the bathroom.

After several long seconds, Jack finally came out of the bathroom, covered in black soot and sweating. Rose looked him up and down and couldn't help but laugh at him. She doubled over, grabbing her stomach as her shoulders shook. She heard Jack snort and glanced up for an instant. "What?" he shouted over the still blaring alarm. "You think this is funny?" Rose nodded, unable to speak through her laughter.

"Well, is _this_ funny?" he asked, grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her upright, wiping the soot off of his forehead and swiping it onto her nose. She giggled even more and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he held her more tightly, smearing more dirt on her. "Were you trying to burn the house down?" she asked when she had finally escaped for Jack's clutches and the alarm had suddenly silenced. She stood at a safe distance, her arms up in defense as she wiped her cheek on her shoulder.

"I guess it didn't work," Jack shrugged, moving closer to her. "I'll have to try Plan B," he teased, wiping a smudge of dirt off of her chin. "How about I clean out the bath and you, me and Baby Dawson get cleaned up?" Rose smiled, tilting her head up for a kiss. "I thought you'd never ask," she whispered.

**Yeah… just a cute little chapter.**

**I'll post the next one as soon as I finish it. :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bahh. I'm so sorry… Well, apologies won't get me very far with you people, so here we go: I'm going to try and upload a chapter a week, and if worse comes to worse, I'll make the attempt to at least do two a month. Hopefully, it won't get that bad, since I have the chapters done, it's just a matter of getting them all onto the same computer and finding the room in my house with internet access. Enough of that sob-story…**

**This chapter's really long and more of just a filler than anything else. And by the way, not to sound snooty or even dumb, but I did research smoke detectors before I wrote the last chapter, and I'm not sure how valid the website was, but apparently they were invented pre-1910. Then again, considering the still shockingly low number of people who own smoke detectors today, I'm almost positive they weren't popular… I just wrote that in 'cause I was bored… Sorry if I made kindof a big deal out of it, just then… ^**

**So yeah. Keep reading and reviews make me smile. :-)**

**~Jillianna**

**Disclaimer on Chapter One.**

A breeze filled the room from an open window and Rose shivered, pulling the blankets more tightly around her body. Despite the fact that Santa Monica's winter was much warmer than the New England winters she was used to, 45 degrees was still cold, no matter where in the world you were. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and smiled to herself.

She heard the bedroom door slowly creak open and listened to the sound of Jack's bare feet tiptoe over to the bed. His weight on the mattress moved Rose's body slightly and she shivered involuntarily as he moved the blankets back to slip under the covers with her again.

Jack rolled over to Rose and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and nuzzling his face into her hair. "Jack," she whispered and he kissed the top of her head. "Where were you?" Jack rubbed her lower back, as if trying to keep her warm. "What're you talking about? I've been here the whole time," he whispered back, scooting down to rub his nose against hers. She smiled and her eyes blinked open. He was grinning goofily at her and she rolled over, pressing her back into his chest and pulling his arms around her so she could play with his fingers.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I heard you open the door and tiptoe back to bed." Jack planted kisses along her neck and her exposed shoulder. "I would never think you were stupid, baby." Rose sighed contently, closing her eyes and stretching her legs before letting out a yawn. "How's Baby Dawson doing today?" he asked, his hand running down her side, along her hip before snaking over to her stomach.

"Baby Dawson is fine. Quite a rambunctious little booger, might I add. She must know that I told you about her existence, because yesterday was the first time she started kicking." Jack rubbed Rose's stomach gently and felt her skin quiver. "What's it like?" he asked, intrigued. "It's hard to explain," Rose said, furrowing her eyebrows and turning over to face him. "It's… It's like getting your ass kicked from the inside. But in a loving way." Jack laughed and kissed her nose. "There's a loving way to have your ass kicked? I learned something new today."

Rose giggled. "What time is it, anyway?" Jack glanced at the clock on the other side of the room. "Almost eight. Merry Christmas, by the way." Rose grinned. "Merry Christmas." Jack smiled before throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed. He crossed the room and grabbed Rose's robe off of the floor. "You might need this," he informed her. "As much as I wouldn't mind you not wearing it, it _is _pretty cold in here."

She sat up, keeping the blankets tucked under her chin and accepted her robe, slipping it on without dropping the covers. Jack frowned, almost disappointed and Rose laughed out loud. "Didn't you have enough of that last night?" she teased. "I could never get enough of your body," he answered seriously, planting a kiss on her forehead before slipping into his own robe and dashing to the door. "Come on. The surprises of Christmas await you!"

…

"Can I open my eyes?" "Nuh-uh. Not yet." "Now?" "Nope." "Are you going to make me walk down the stairs with my eyes closed?" Jack didn't respond, but instead swept her off of her feet, cradling her in his arms and gently made his way down the steps. Rose blindly wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled in delight. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked when he had finally set her down.

Jack grinned, leading her into the parlor where a fire was already roaring in the fireplace. "You can love and cherish me forever, if ya like," he teased, and Rose giggled again. "_Now_ can I open my eyes?" she asked, and Jack sighed melodramatically. "Fine. I guess." Excitedly, Rose's eyes flew open and she looked at the drawing in front of her. Jack had drawn a Christmas tree and tacked it to the wall in the corner of the room, next to the fireplace. Rose smiled.

"What a lovely tree. If only I could have been with you when you cut it down." Jack beamed. "That's not even the best part," he explained, and led Rose over to the couch. He moved into the kitchen, coming out only a moment later with two boxes in his hands, both wrapped and tied with ribbons. Rose tucked her legs under her body, fixing her robe so it covered her already freezing toes. Jack handed her the first box, sitting down next to her as she opened the package.

She smiled to herself as she picked up the red rose, twirling it in her fingers. "It's so pretty, Jack. Thank you." She leaned in to kiss him, but instead, he thrust the other package at her. Giving him a mockingly dejected look as she placed the rose on the couch behind her, she turned her attention to the second gift. It was much thinner than the box the rose had been in, but it was wider and taller. Wrinkling her face, she gently untied the ribbon and grinned at the picture staring back at her.

Jack had drawn her standing in the corner of the parlor, wearing her robe with her hands folded over her slightly swollen stomach, the drawing of the Christmas tree behind her. One of her hands held the rose he had just given her. Rose beamed up at him. "You had this planned all along, didn't you?" He smiled sheepishly, taking a third package from his robe's pocket. "You're the only thing I have so perfectly memorized that I can draw without having to look at." She smiled again, and this time he accepted when she leaned in to kiss him.

"Open it," Jack urged when Rose finally pulled away. She slowly unwrapped the paper, staring at the small black box for a moment before curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. Her breath caught in her throat and a tear came to her eye. She instantly reached for the drawing and saw something she hadn't noticed before: the engagement ring on her finger.

Rose handed the box to Jack, holding out her left hand and allowing him to slip the simple golden band onto her finger. The centered lavender stone shined in the light from the fire in the fireplace, and sparkles of light danced along the wall behind them. "I know it angers you when you see all those women trying to get their hands on your husband," Jack teased as Rose admired the ring. "But now at least the men will stay off of you." Rose giggled.

"I think we should get married again," she suggested, and Jack nodded. She turned her body, leaning back into him and he wrapped his arms protectively around her stomach as the baby kicked. "And I think Baby Dawson agrees."

…

"Rose? Where'd you go?" Jack called, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his fists. They had fallen asleep on the couch a mere hour ago, and now that he was awake, he was eerily aware of the cold she'd left behind. The fire had dimmed down and only embers crackled in the wake of what had been roaring flames only two hours ago. He heard a door close upstairs and swung his feet off the couch, getting ready to stand up, when he heard Rose's footsteps tiptoeing down the stairs. He turned to watch her as she carried a bundled blanket over to him.

"I didn't have time to wrap them," she apologized, seating herself on the couch beside him. Jack yawned, stretching his arms and popping the joints in his knuckles before leaning back and putting his hands out expectantly. "Whacha got for me?" he slurred jokingly and Rose pretended to be appalled. "Nothing, if you're going to be like that about it!" Jack smiled, sitting up straight and leaning in. "You know I was only kidding," he told her, and she smiled sheepishly.

Reaching into the bundle she had settled into her lap, she pulled out a pair of slippers and Jack tilted his head, somewhat confused. "Thanks?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Allow me to explain," she told him, grabbing his feet and sliding the slippers on them.

"You may not notice, but whenever you come to bed, your feet are much too cold for my liking. This often results in me subconsciously rolling away from you in my sleep, which then results in me waking up because I'm so cold without your arms around me. This usually happens about three times before your feet are warm enough and I can finally sleep in your arms for good. I figure that the only solution is that you wear these slippers _before_ you come to bed, so your feet are already warm and we can sleep in harmony."

Jack laughed, wiggling his feet and looking at his new slippers. "You put a lot of thought into this," he commented, and Rose smiled proudly. "Thank you, Baby. They're very warm." She reached back into the bundle and pulled out a box, unfamiliar to Jack. "Film… Film for what?" Rose smiled and pulled a third object from the blanket in her lap and pulled out a brand new camera. Jack's face lit up and he reached out for the camera excitedly, inspecting it carefully.

"This is beautiful, Rosie! I've always wanted a camera!" he leaned forward and kissed her passionately before pulling away to look at his camera more. After a moment, he opened up his arms and Rose leaned back into his embrace, spreading out the blanket and laying it over their bodies. "My Pa used to have a camera. He took pictures all the time. In fact, most of the money he didn't spend on the house or on my mother he spent buying film to capture 'precious family moments.'"

Rose smiled to herself, hearing the dreaminess in Jack's voice. He seemed to be getting lost in his memories. "This one time, he took me fishing in the middle of summer, and made my Ma tag along, just so she could take pictures. He jumped into the lake, trying to catch a fish with his bare hands, and when he finally caught it, Ma announced she was out of film. He was angry until he remembered the extra film he'd packed into the picnic basket. That was a good day."

Rose felt Jack's chest rise and fall as he sighed, and she could almost sense his body loosen as a sleepy state overtook him. "Jack?" Rose whispered, fixing the blanket so it covered her legs. He mumbled a response. "Can you tell me more about your childhood?"

Jack mumbled again, and Rose could tell he was already fast asleep.

…

They had invited Ted over for a Christmas dinner, and minutes before he arrived, Jack and Rose sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the food to finish cooking in the oven. Jack was leaning back in his chair, still eagerly inspecting his new camera, as a young child would marvel over a new toy. Rose smiled watching him, trying to recall a time she was ever that excited over a Christmas gift. Not being able to conjure up such a memory, she sighed and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, still not having the ability to tear his eyes away from his camera. Rose frowned, another thought suddenly coming to mind. "Is Ted brining anyone?" she asked, and Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he brought the camera to his eye to look through the lens. "I don't think so… He didn't mention anyone else. Why?" "Isn't he going to bring his wife?"

Jack finally looked away from his camera, placing it on the table before him and cocked his head, studying Rose's face. "His wife?" He seemed lost, so Rose offered a further explanation. "Her name's… Josephine, or something. I never met her, but when I spent the night at Ted's house because you were in jail, he mentioned her… I reminded him of her, or something."

Cocking his eyebrow, Jack crossed his arms. "He doesn't have a wife… At least, not one that he's mentioned." Rose shrugged and glanced down at her hands, smiling as she caught sight of the engagement ring on her finger. She wondered if Ted would notice. After the incident with Cal, Jack had explained that Cal was nothing more than a jealous ex-fiancé. Later, after Ted's asking, Rose explained that she and Jack were married. If Ted noticed the lack of wedding rings, he didn't pry, and neither Jack nor Rose mentioned it. Would he bring it up now that Rose wore a ring?

Noticing her expression, Jack grinned, standing and walking over to Rose's chair, placing his hands on her shoulders. His slippers slid on the tile floor and Rose had to hold back giggles. "Should we tell him about Baby Dawson?" she asked, reaching behind herself to wrap her arms around Jack's waist. "Only if you want to." He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Rose-" Jack began, but there was a knock on the door and instead Rose stood and kissed his cheek before going to greet Ted.

**Recap: Jack and Rose are already married… since Chapter Something-Earlier. (I don't remember…) Yup.**

**Okay, so I've got the next few chapters half done, but I'm probably going to add more chapters between this one and those ones, 'cause there's a lot of gaps a stuff. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me and review, no matter what kind of lashing you'll give me for the long periods of time between updates… :-)**


End file.
